Bella Scheherazade
by Bride of Frankenstein Madame X
Summary: After Bella saves Edward in Volterra, he leaves her unchanged and alone. Three years later, Aro shows up in Forks to clean up Edward's mess. Can Bella talk him out of killing her?
1. Scheherazade

**Okay, after writing Aro as such a ruthless and manipulative dictator in my other story, **_**Scatterblind**_**, I wanted to write a fun story. Especially with all the lovely Bella and Aro stories I kept reading from other writers. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think. I'm sorry I don't have a beta. I know I need one. **

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Chapter 1**

Edward left her.

Bella had thought that when she saved Edward in Volterra that they would be together forever. But then he left her again. This time for good. The Cullens with him. And they left her unchanged.

At first, Bella worried that the Volturi would show up to kill her. But nothing happened, and somehow she moved on. Jacob and she grew close and then drifted apart. She went to community college and then dropped out. Charlie got her a job working a swing shift at the Clallam Bay Corrections Center, and she got a small one room apartment. The vampire world seemed like a vague dream.

Until one Friday night she went out with her friend Sally after their shift. The snow was falling making everything silent. They stopped at Temple Billiards and drank a couple beers, played a game a pool, flirted with a couple of guys. Bella got home exhausted, kicking off her shoes, finishing off the last of pint of the chocolate ice cream in the freezer. She stripped down to only her baggy t-shirt and boxer shorts and crawled into bed. She liked to sleep with the TV on because then she didn't feel so alone, the dim lights from the screen dancing on her bedroom walls.

Then she drifted off to sleep.

It was about 3:15 when she woke up. The room was cold, like somebody had opened the window and there was something on her bed. Turning to see what it was, Bella nearly had a heart attack. Aro Volturi was sitting next to her dressed in a suit and tie, his dark hair pulled back with a clip. He was watching television.

"Jesus f#$%king Christ!" Bella jumped up, running for the door. Her foot caught on the edge of the bookcase and she fell into it, almost tipping it over, several paperbacks dumping on her head.

Instantly, Aro was beside her, clearing away the rubble, picking her up. "Sweet Isabella, are you all right? I did not mean to scare you. Look at this mess. What are you reading here, _Bad Boy Wolf Lovers? _I would never have taken you for such a naughty girl-"

"Whaat are you d-doing here?"

"Oh I've come to kill you, of course." Aro soothed, puffing up her pillow, tucking her back into bed with the comforter. "After all, you're kind of like a loose end. We can't have humans knowing about our existence now, can we? Not to mention your blood smells exquisite."

"But I'm still alive."

"Yes, this is true." Sitting down on the bed, he smoothed back her hair. "I got distracted. You were so cute sleeping here, all bundled up with your blanky. Do you know you do this little snort when you sleep? It's really quite adorable."

"Are you still planning on killing me?" Bella slowly edged out of the covers, sliding one foot down on the floor.

Aro frowned and bowed his head. "Yes, I'm sorry. I can't let you go. It's too much of a risk and…"

With one quick shove, she bolted for the door, the bed comforter tangling in her feet, which caused her to go tumbling toward the ground.

Only this time, she didn't fall.

Aro caught her, laying her back down on the bed, shaking his head. "Are you always this accident prone?"

Bella grabbed his hands. "Please don't kill me," she cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh my dear." His eyes widened in alarm. "Oh my, your little heart is beating so fast. You mustn't panic. I promise it will be quick. I never torture humans, especially lovely, young ladies like yourself."

"But I don't want to die. I'm too young. My life has just begun. I've never traveled, gone skiing, or river water rafting. Hell, I've hardly been out of Forks. I've never even had sex."

"Oh that _is_ sad." His brows furrowed. "Would you like to have sex? Heaven knows, that's the least I could do for you. No one should die without experiencing at least one passionate night of lovemaking."

Bella's mouth fell open. She wasn't quite sure what to say to that. But she definitely preferred passionate lovemaking then being bled dry and killed dead. "Umm…yeah, t-that sounds good."

"Aw look at you. You're blushing. Such an innocent young miss. I feel honored that you want to give your virginity to me." Gently he took her hand in his and kissed it, giving her a warm pat. "Forgive me though, before we start, I must tidy up. This room is…how should I say, disorganized, and it bothers me. Clutter is a huge distraction for me, and I want to give _you_ my full attention. Have you always been this disorderly?"

"Well actually…I didn't know anybody was going to be coming over or I would have cleaned up."

"I see, the perfect hostess. You are full of charms." In a blink of an eye, Aro disappeared, but Bella could clearly see he was still there. Books were magically stacking on the shelf, her clothes suddenly folded. He even found the Windex bottle under the sink and cleaned her vanity mirror. In seconds, he was back by her side on the bed, kissing her cheek. "Aw, now we're ready, amore mio."

Bella's eyes were wide. "You want to do this now?"

"I have nothing else planned." Brushing back a dark curl behind her ear, he nuzzled her neck, his silky hair brushing her cheek. "Sei così bella, just like you're name, so lovely."

Bella felt like the room was spinning, her heart beating wildly. _This can't be happening. _

Aro lifted the soft cotton hem of her t-shirt, his hands like silk on her spine as he whispered sweet words in a language she didn't understand. Shifting his body, he was halfway on top of her, his scent engulfing her, like fine linen and lavender.

Without realizing it, Bella bent her knees to accommodate him, her toes curling into little fists. "You know, umm, Aro… I was thinking,"

"Yes, my sweet," he murmured, nipping her throat, moving up to her ear.

"Maybe we could wait, you know, until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" His hands stopped, his fingers barely touching the elastic waist of her boxer shorts.

Bella could barely think, little shivers going down her stomach. _Damn it, don't think about it. He's going to kill me._ "Yes, tomorrow, you see, I've got this sexy negligee that I bought a year ago from Victoria's Secret just for this occasion and I thought maybe I…"

Aro's grip tightened and he pulled away, his gaze fierce. "You've got a boyfriend."

"No, no, I was just waiting for that special guy and wanted to wear something nice."

"Ah, mia cara, am I that special someone?" Aro brought both his hands to his chest and closed his eyes, as if she had just blown him a kiss. "I am touched. I promise you, I will make beautiful, sweet love to you. You will want for nothing." With that, he swept her up in a passionate kiss.

Bella felt herself sinking into the bed, his kiss making her tingly all over. She had always thought Aro was handsome, even when he terrified her. The way he said her name when she first met him had made her knees turn to jelly. _Isabella._ But now she had to face facts. He was going to kill her. When his hands made their way up to her breasts, the smooth apex of his thumb teasing her nipple, she gasped and pulled away, breathless. "I thought maybe if we waited until tomorrow, I could fix the place up, you know, put on some music, light some candles."

"No, no candles," Aro said, gazing adoringly into her eyes. "But yes, I agree, we should make the night special. How about I book us a penthouse suite? I will order you a five course meal. I'll get you something exquisite, like that delicious Persian dessert I remember from when I was human. What was it called? _Sherbet. _Yes, I will get you some sherbet. You don't know what a treat that used to be. They used to have to go high up in mountains and bring back blocks of ice to make it."

"Sherbet is special, I guess," Bella said, trying not to look nonplused. "I haven't had it since I was seven-"

"Oh it's wonderful. I shall make sure you have the perfect evening, I swear it." Again he kissed her, Bella fighting the urge to kiss him back.

"You may have a hard time finding a penthouse suite in Forks."

"Then I will take you to Seattle."

"Okaaay."

"What time do you want me to pick you up."

"How about seven."

"Oh, much too late. How about three o'clock, that way we can drive to Seattle at a leasurely pace, maybe look at the sights."

"How about five o'clock. I've got some errands to run. I want to get ready. I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh my dear, a surprise for me? I will be waiting with bated breath."

"Yes, so will I," she said, giving a nervous giggle. She couldnt' believe this was working. Was he always this gullable?

Kissing her hand, Aro stood up, smoothing out his coat and tie, his luminous red eyes studying her. "I must say, I find you very curious, Isabella. Since I can't read your mind, I'm at a loss as to know what you're really thinking."

_Thank God for small miracles. _"I'm thinking how lucky I am to have such a thoughtful lover," she said, giving him a big smile.

"Ah cara, you are perfection." Bending down, he gave her one last kiss. "Until tomorrow, get some sleep."

"Goodnight."

In the blink of an eye he was gone, the window curtains moving just a little to show that's how he left.

In fact, Bella waited for a few minutes to make sure he was really gone.

_This was so unfair._ Already she knew that losing her virginity to Aro would be the most incredible experience of her life. _But lets get real._ She didn't want to die for it. She was far from the weepy teenager who wanted to sacrifice herself for _love 'em and leave 'em_ dirtbag Edward.

Running to the computer, she starting pulling up airflights. She had to get out of town early tomorrow, preferably yesterday. She wanted to be long gone by the time Aro came to pick her up tomorrow night. Did she even have a chance running away like this? Probably not, but she had to try.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	2. The Chase

**Wow, thank you everybody. I'm so excited that people liked this story. Again I want to apologize for my errors. In fact, I really cringed over some of the ones in chapter one. Hopefully I've fixed them. As you know, I don't have a beta. :(**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"

**Chapter 2**

_Where to go? Where to go?_

That was the big question weighing on Bella's mind. She wanted to go somewhere warm and preferably with a beach, because it would be inevitable that she would be homeless. But she was terrified of being homeless. So then she started looking for places that might be dirt cheap.

The sun was barely coming up when she finally decided on Las Vegas, having found a special flight deal and hotel offer. There was no beach, but she could afford it, at least for a little while. _Maybe I can be a cocktail waitress? _ Her optimism sounding bogus even to her.

Rubbing her eyes from exhaustion, she pulled out her one and only credit card and purchased the package. _What the hell, right?_

Now she needed coffee, making a pot, dumping in extra granules to give it a kick, then adding extra sugar because it tasted like crap. The only luggage she had was her duffle bag, so she stuffed it full of clothes, throwing her toothbrush and toothpaste in a zip lock baggie along with her bottle of shampoo and a roll of toilet paper. For breakfast, she grabbed a bag of Cheetos and some leftover sub sandwich from the two days ago. She knew she was forgetting something. She had to be. But she really had no idea what to pack. _What do you take with you when you're on the run? _

Looking around at her tiny apartment, Bella realized she didn't have much. Maybe this was a good thing being forced to leave, finding adventure, a new beginning. _Oh who're you kidding? _

Taking a quick shower, Bella combed her hair, put on some comfy clothes and slipped out the door. It took a while for the truck to warm up, scraping off her windshield, ice crackling beneath her wheels. Would the old Chevy even make it to Seattle? _God please make it._ She could just imagine breaking down along the way, thumbing for a ride. One of Charlie's deputies would probably see her and ask her what she's doing. _Don't think like that. You must be positive. _

On the seat, she had her phone, but didn't bother to turn it on, afraid Charlie might call. Work wouldn't miss her until Monday, and while she wanted to call Sally badly, she didn't. No use getting her best friend killed too.

On the way up to Seattle, she stopped and got some gas, buying a big coffee, her hands starting to jitter from all the caffeine.

At the airport she abandoned her truck, waving at it, before walking away. _Goodbye buddy. _

On the plane, she tried to sleep, but the woman next to her kept talking. There was a baby two seats up that was not happy. _I'm with ya kid._

When she finally got to Las Vegas, she was bug-eyed and numb, the smoke and the pinging sound from the slot machines giving her a headache.

The cheap hotel she booked was called _The Carousel. _There were poles in the lobby with old carousel horses, pink and purple carpet, and a desk clerk who kept licking his lips and staring at her. When she got to her room, she discovered the bed had two box springs instead of a mattress. _I don't care, I just want to sleep._ Locking the door, she put a chair up against it, and pulled off the pink comforter, falling asleep with her shoes on. About 5:07pm she woke up, realizing Aro probably was just now realizing she was gone.

_Maybe he won't come looking for me? _The snide pessimistic voice inside her head just laughed and laughed and laughed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""""""

Aro was quite distraught when he found Bella wasn't home. Putting the roses he bought her in water, he walked around her apartment, looking at the clothes tossed about, blackened coffee flakes burning in the coffee maker.

_Ah, that girl. What is she trying to do, burn the place to the ground? _He shook his head.

He was incensed though. Young women today had no values. Here he had done her a special favor, planning an elaborate evening, sparing no expense, trying to make everything special. And what did she do? She skipped out on him.

He felt like fool. What really hurt though was he had been looking forward to spending the evening with her. After what happened with Sulpicia three years ago, he hadn't really been interested in pursuing the fairer sex, keeping to himself. But now he realized his attraction had been mistake.

The girl needed a sharp lesson.

Teasing him with her femininity.*

Toying with his affections.

Lying to him outright with bold faced lies.

He would find her!

Of course he knew he could always get Demetri to track her, but he didn't want to do that. For one thing, it would look bad that he didn't dispose of her right away like he was supposed to. Also he wanted to find her himself and dish out some well needed payback.

Gazing at the stack of papers she had accumulated on her kitchen counter, he began to sort through them, finding advertisements, and old recipes. _Didn't this girl ever throw anything away? But then maybe that was a good thing. _He found an old job application. Seems she was applying for a higher position. He also found some old medical bills, a sprained ankle, a burned hand. The girl was a walking accident. And then he found an old credit card bill and smiled.

Taking a seat on her couch, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number on the bill.

"_Hello, thank you for calling Mastercard. How may I help you today?"_

"Yes, I'm very concerned. I think my credit card has been compromised," Aro said, raising his voice an octave to sound more feminine.

"_I can help you with that. May I get your name?"_

"Yes, it's Bella Swan." To Aro's great satisfaction, the phone rep didn't even bat an eye that a twenty-one year old American girl now had a masculine, not to mention foreign voice, or if she did, she didn't say anything.

"_May I have your address and your personal ID code?"_

Aro read off the information from the bill.

"_Can you give me the last four numbers of your social security number?"_

Aro looked at the job application where Bella had filled in her own information. "3527."

"_Alright, Ms. Swan, what payments do you think might be fraudulent?"_

"Well, I lost the card two days ago. So any payments made in the last few hours would not be mine. Could you please list them for me?"

In a friendly, perky voice, the rep read off a purchase at the convenience store, the airline, the flight, the flight number, and then the bill for the Carousel Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Oh my, this is quite distressing. None of those payments are mine. My credit card has been indeed compromised."

"_We, will cancel your card immediately, Miss Swan, and send you another. It should arrive ten days from now."_

"Thank you, my dear. You've been an angel. I do feel so much better knowing that you are taking care of this."

"_Oh course, M. Swan. Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

"No, that will be all. Have a lovely day."

"_You too, Ms. Swan."_

After Aro hung up, he looked at some photos that were sitting on the shelf admiring Bella's lovely dark eyes. _Such a captivating girl. _ _I'm going to get you Ms. Swan._

With that, he stood up, brushing off his suit, meticulously removing a piece of lint. He thought of cleaning the place up, destroying the information he found on her, but decided against it. Everything should look as it is, like she left on her own.

He had never been to Las Vegas before. There was a first time for everything.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Walking upstairs to the $4.99 Pink Pony Buffet, Bella sat down and ate some Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes, her diner roll so hard it broke into a hundred pieces when she bit into it. Sighing, she took some chocolate cake and a swirl of soft serve ice cream back with her to the room, glancing over at the balustrade to view the casino below on the main floor. When she got back up to the room, she was pretty shocked to find two policemen waiting outside her door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Are you Bella Swan?" the older officer said.

"Yes."

"Do you have an ID?"

Bella dug through her purse and pulled out her driver's license. "What's going on?"

"We're just asking questions, Ma'am," the officer said, studying the ID for what seemed a log time, showing it to his partner. "You're from Seattle?"

"Forks."

The taller, beefier officer turned to look at her. "Could you come down to the station with us?"

"Why are you looking for me?"

"We just want to ask you some questions,"

Bella stiffened. "Am I under arrest?"

"No, we just want to talk to you."

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me probable cause. My father's a sheriff. I know my rights."

"We have a reason to believe your identity has been stolen."

"What? My credit card?"

"If you could just come down to the station with us."

Bella couldn't believe this. _What was going on?_ Let me just grab my coat out of my room.

"You won't need it. It's a warm night," the older cop said.

"I understand. I'd just feel more comfortable with it." Unlocking the door, Bella went in the room and grabbed her coat. The television was still playing in the background showing the news. On the dresser she found one of her pairs of underwear all knotted up in a ball. _That's funny I don't remember leaving these here. _The bathroom light was on too, when she could have sworn that she had turned it off. Nervously, she looked inside, pushing back the shower curtain. The stall was empty.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" the older officer asked, having followed her in the room.

"No, it's fine, I'm coming," Bella said, turning off the light, following them out into the hall. She suddenly felt like she was watched. _Had Aro found her?_ She had never pictured him as the kind to go sniffing underwear. Hell, he probably had as many women as he wanted. Somehow that bothered her, when she knew it shouldn't.

Following the policemen down into the lobby, she walked out into the warm Vegas air, a light breeze shuffling her hair. The lights from the strip flickered in the darkness. "It's pretty," she whispered.

"First time to Vegas?" The older cop opened the back door, pointing to the backseat.

"Yeah," Bella said, swallowing hard, taking a seat inside. She did not feel good about this. Here she was in Vegas for the first time in her life and she was already being picked up by the police.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

***Yeah, I practically stole that line from AroVolturi999's awesome story **_**The Time Lady **_**so I wanted to give her credit. :D**

**And yes, Aro and Bella will be reunited in chapter 3. :D**


	3. Viva Las Vegas

**Hey everybody, here is chapter 3. As you know, I don't have a beta, so if you see a biggie mistake, please let me know and I will try to fix it. Of course, if it's a plot hole as big as Texas that may be a little tricky. :D**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 3**

_Could this night get any worse?_

Bella couldn't believe the Las Vegas Metro Police Department wasn't going to give her a ride back to her hotel. First they bring her in for questioning over some bogus charge about a stolen credit card, then they spend an hour finally deciding she was who she said she was, and now they were just going to let walk home at nine o'clock at night. She understood why they brought her in. Supposedly, she fit the description of a known identity thief in the Las Vegas. But to leave her without transpiration back? It was outrageous. Charlie wouldn't have done that.

Furious, Bella headed down the walkway, the warm desert air blowing in her face. Digging through her purse, she tried to scrounge up every bit of cash she had, twenty-seven dollars. That was it. Her credit card was worthless. _I'm so screwed. _

Sitting down underneath a potted palm along the cement wall, Bella pulled out her phone and stared at it. God, she hated calling Charlie for money. He was going to be so pissed. She could hear it now. _What the hell are you doing in Vegas? Where's your truck? What happened to your credit card?_ _I never thought you were this irresponsible_. And then she would have to ask him to wire her some money.

_I can't do this. _

Rubbing her eyes, she ran her fingers through her hair, staring down at the pavement. That's when she saw his shadow in the dim light from the streetlamp. He was right behind her.

"Who were you planning on calling, Isabella?"

Without even looking, she knew who it was. His voice was so distinct, like marshmallows and cotton candy. "Hello, Aro."

"Ah, such a pouty face," he mused, sitting down next to her, gently touching her chin, turning her to face him. "Are you not happy to see me, Cara?" Seductively, he ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, like a cool, smooth stone over skin. His eyes narrowed.

Bella blinked and licked her lips. _ He's going to kill me._ But then she knew what she had to do.

In a rush, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face to his chest. "Oh Aro, I'm so relieved to see you. You won't believe what happened to me. Someone reported my credit card stolen. I have no money. I'm stranded. I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't have left. After all, you were only looking out for me. I'm so sorry." Reaching out for his fingers, she bent and kissed his hand.

Aro's eyebrows lifted in surprise and he pulled away to study her, running his fingers over her face. "I must say, it's very disconcerting. I can never read your thoughts. What are you up too?"

"I'm not up to anything," she said, giving him her best sad puppy look. "I'm honestly happy to see you. I should've never run away. I was just, you know…scared. I've never really been with a man before, and it was all too much, _too soon_. I think we're moving too fast. I can't stop thinking about you though." Awkwardly, she reached up to kiss him, pressing her body next to his.

His lips didn't move.

Embarrassed she backed away, a little worried that her plan wasn't working. "I'm sorry.

Aro's brows were furrowed, his body still. Then he took her hand. "Oh no, my darling,' I should be the one who's apologizing to you. You're such a dear thing, and here I was rushing you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Bella exhaled. "Of course."

"Grazie, mia cara," Gazing at her adoringly, Aro swooped her up in a powerful kiss, tilting her head back, caressing her hair.

She could feel his hand on her spine, the other cradling her head. Swept away, she let out a tiny moan, her body all warm and tingly. Damn it, she was starting to like these. How come none of the other guys she ever went out with ever kissed her like this? Without realizing what she was doing, her hands wrapped around his torso, her fingertips finding their way inside the silky lining of jacket, feeling the hard muscles underneath his fine linen shirt.

Aro chuckled, eyeing her for a second, before nuzzling her neck. "Isabella, you make my heart melt," he murmured, peppering her throat with kisses.

Wanting to be close to him, she shifted her body, crushing her breasts against his chest.

It was then that Aro stopped, his voice a whisper. "This is not the place, my love. Let me take you back to my villa. I promise not to debauch you. We will do nothing until you are absolutely ready. I only want to pamper and cherish you."

Bella was in a daze, thinking after that kiss, she wanted to be debauched. But she wasn't about to tell him that. "Okay."

"But I must tell you, before we go." His lips pursed, and he shook his head. "Do not leave me like that again. I was very hurt when I found you gone and very worried. I realize you were feeling shy, but that's no excuse. You should have talked to me." His eyes bore into her. "I'm half tempted to take you some place private and give you a good spanking."

Bella blanched. _Was he serious? Holly crap, he was serious. And with his vampire strength it was bound to sting._ She placed her hands on his chest. "I'm very, very sorry I hurt you, Aro."

Aro's face softened. "Ah, my sweet girl, I forgive you. I don't want to punish you. You've had a good scare tonight. So we'll talk no more about it. Shall we leave?"

Bella sighed in relief and nodded.

Aro picked her up, holding her close. "Just as I thought, light as a feather. Are you ready?"

'Yeah, I guess so."

Instantly, Aro sped down the street, dodging cars and tourists, making his way down the strip, his speed making them invisible.

Bella was dizzy, neon lights flashing before her in streak, the sound of people's voices only a buzz. She could smell engine exhaust, sweat, and perfume, a slight nausea settling in her stomach. Closing her eyes to keep her head from spinning, she leaned against Aro's chest, relieved he had such a good grip on her.

When Aro stopped, she didn't even notice at first.

"You may open your eyes, my love." Aro set her down slowly.

Bella was almost reeling, her feet unsteady, but he held her tight, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Would you like me to continue to carry you?"

"No I'm fine," she said, leaning into him, surprised at how much she liked his touch. "Where are we?" Looking up she got her answer. They were at Caesar's Palace by the temple pool.

"Yes, this hotel caught my eye." Aro teased, walking her through the glass doors, his arm wrapped around her. "I have booked one of the villas in the Octavius tower. I guess it's the Marcus Aurelius villa with a Spanish design. They gave me a whole pamphlet on it, but I didn't feel like reading it."

Bella laughed. "I take it it's pretty fancy."

"Oh yes, it's a luxurious place, very spacious and elegant, stunning really. The problem is, everything is so new. It's very disquieting."

"What do you mean? Sparkly new is the best? Always."

"Oh my dear, not for me. Don't you know, when you're a vampire, you feel much more comfortable in places that have stood the test of time. _ A house cannot be made habitable in a day; and, after all, how few days go to make up a century.__"*_

"You're teasing me."

"Possibly."

Taking her up a private elevator, he led her into a monstrous suite with curved Spanish ceilings, marble floors and elaborate woodwork. There was an exotic fish tank, a grand piano, a two sided fireplace, a pool table, and a master bedroom with an 8x8 bed. The place was bigger than Charlie's house. In fact it was bigger than three of his houses. Bella kept walking around in wonder, staring at her reflection in the mirrors. "I'm not dressed fancy enough for this place."

"You look stunning." Aro whispered, kissing her cheek. He asked her if she'd like a drink, ordering her a raspberry daiquiri over the phone. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? I could get you some dessert."

"No it's okay, I ate at the hotel."

"Whatever you want, my darling." When the butler delivered her daiquiri, Aro tipped him, lightly brushing the man's wrist.

Bella saw it and waited until the butler left. "Did you just read his mind?"

"I did. I always feel better when I know what the staff is thinking," Aro said, leading her to the sofa, his tapered fingers lightly brushing away a lock of her hair.

"So are you going to tell me what he was thinking?" she asked, leaning forward.

"It wouldn't be fair for me to divulge his secrets."

"Oh come on, tell me." She smacked his arm. "It's not like I know him or anything."

"I see, you have an inquisitive mind. That can get you into trouble."

Bella laughed. "I'm already in big trouble, so tell me."

"Alright." Aro frowned. "He's thinking about his wife. He believes she's made a cuckold out of him by fooling around with one of the dealers. And from what I've seen in his mind, I'm sure he's right."

"Aw, poor guy."

"You laugh, but it's not funny." Aro's face became grave. "It used to be expected that if a man caught his wife committing adultery, he was honor bound to strangle her or slit her throat, otherwise he'd be a laughing stock."

"That's what they did in ancient Greece."

"Mycenae actually. But yes, it was very barbaric. They are much more lax about it today. Now you just divorce your lover and find a new one. Somewhat less binding, but very efficient." He smiled.

"But you're married aren't you?" Bella swallowed hard.

"No," Aro said sadly. "My wife is no longer of this world, but let's not talk about her. I would rather talk about you, sweet Isabella." Enticingly, he touched her cheek and then kissed her, his lips feathery soft. "How come you do not have a boyfriend?"

Bella blushed, taking a swig of her drink. "I don't know. I guess I haven't met the right person. It took me awhile to get over Edward."

"Yes, Edward. You both wanted a happy ending, but they are so rare." Aro's unblinking gaze was so ardent, he reminded her of dog watching for a treat. And then she noticed with horror that his eyes were dark, and she backed away.

"My dear, what's wrong?" His fingers closed around her hand.

"Your eyes, they're so black. You're hungry."

Aro bowed his head. "Yes, but you needn't worry. After all these years, I have a great deal of self-control. I will dine later after you've gone to bed."

"You expect me to sleep here?"

"Of course, pick one of the bedrooms. There are three. I don't need any of them. I promise I won't slip into your bed…unless you ask me to." The way he eyed her, made her voice catch.

"But I don't have any clothes."

"We'll get them tomorrow, or if you want, we could go shopping tonight. They have numerous shops downstairs. I have five hundred, one dollar, casino tokens that were given to me by the hotel. Why don't we go downstairs, and I can watch you play." Reaching over by the lamp, he handed her a $100 roll.

"But that's so much money."

"Obviously, you have no idea how much I paid for this villa. But no worry, I will make it all back tomorrow night when I enter the exclusive poker game they have set up in the club rooms."

"I would have never figured you for a gambler."

"I'm not," he said with a grin. "I always win."

Bella chuckled, figuring that meant he cheated. He probably was quite good at it too, considering his gift. "Isn't that rather unsportsmanlike?"

"Ah Isabella, whatever made your think that gambling was a sport. I suppose that means you think seduction is a sport as well, no?" Standing up, he offered her his hand.

"I take it you always win at_ that_ too."

"Not always," he said, pulling her toward him, giving her a kiss. "But sometimes. Shall we go downstairs to the casino?"

"Yes." Bella finished her drink and grabbed her roll of dollar tokens, wrapping her hand around Aro's arm.

A little tipsy and more than a little reckless, she knew she was way over her head. In fact, she knew she'd be lucky to get out of this alive. But in a strange way, she was enjoying herself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

***Aro is quoting Dracula in that comment, which is of course by the amazing Bram Stoker. **

**The Octavius Tower Villas do exist. They are at Caesar's Palace, and you get book them yourself for a mere $25,000 a night. Only the best for Aro. :D**


	4. Such a Night

**Hey everybody, I want to thank you for all for your reviews, follows and favs. They make me very happy! **

**Chapter 4**

**Double Diamond ** Double Diamond** Seven**

_Oh-my-God-I-won-I-won-I-won!_

Bella didn't even know how much she won. She had just been playing for less than fifteen minutes and now dollar tokens were spitting out at her. In a panic, she checked the grid on the slot machine trying to add up what she had won. As far as she could tell, getting a Double Diamond doubled everything, but since she had two Double Diamonds and a Seven it tripled, or did it double and double?

"Ah Isabella, you've just won a lot of money," Aro said, bringing her a couple more change cups.

"I can't believe I won," she squealed, wrapping her arms around him in a loose hug. "I've never won anything. Not even a cake in a cake walk or a carnival animal. I've always been so unlucky."

"You cannot say that anymore."

"This is so unreal." She couldn't stop smiling, scooping up money into bucket after bucket. Then the machine just stopped. "What happened?"

"The machine doesn't have enough tokens to pay you, so an attendant will be around with the rest."

"I'm glad you're here to tell me. I would have never known. Nor would I be able to carry all this," she said, looking around at the cups she had filled."

"Oh we have attendants to help us with that, believe me." Aro pointed to Simon and Oscar, the two employees that had been waiting on Aro hand and foot since he left the villa. "You have lots of tokens to play with now."

"Oh no," Bella said shaking her head. "I don't want to spend it. I want to put it somewhere safe so I'll have some cash." But then she stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Actually, it's your money. You gave me the tokens."

"No, not at all, my darling. I gave them to you. They're party favors. It's your winnings."

"But I can't take this." Suddenly she felt quite awkward. "I don't know how I'd pay you back."

Aro cupped her face in his hands. "My dear, I never give gifts expecting payment in return. Just seeing you happy is my reward."

"But what must you think of me."

Tenderly he spoke, "Isabella, you are as far away from a store bought woman as I can imagine. Is this why you wouldn't let me take you shopping? Do not even worry about it. I know you're desperate for money." Gently, he kissed her and clasped her hands, his dark eyes gazing into hers.

Bella looked away, embarrassed, staring down at his hands holding hers: the pale tapered fingers, the ruby ring, the crisp white linen cuff peeking out from underneath his wool, silk suit. He was so elegant, so smooth, but also so sweet. It was starting to wear her down. The last thing she wanted was to fall for him.

"Since you wish to hold on to your prize money, let Simon and Oscar here go cash this in for us." Aro said, handing her buckets over to the two attendants, watching them carry it to the casino cage. "We'll keep one bucket."

"Aren't you little worried they might steal some of our tokens?"

Aro laughed. "With all these cameras? I don't think so. Beside, those two aren't going to steal from me. Everyone here seems to think I'm the Black Hand."

"Are you?"

Aro held up his forefinger and his thumb an inch apart as if say _a little_. But then he said. "Not really. All my business endeavors are clean. The last thing I want is an investigation."

Bella swallowed hard, remembering that day in Volterra with the tourists. He was much more dangerous than the mafia.

Aro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please excuse me for a moment, my dear. There's someone I must speak to, but I shall return. Go ahead and play some more slots. Maybe you will win us another thousand." Affectionately, he tapped her nose and left.

Bella watched him walk away gracefully toward the bar to a pale, statuesque woman dressed in black indigo.

The woman eyes were violet, and she gazed at Bella somewhat disdainfully, before turning away, placing her hand possessively on Aro's wrist. Her dress was simple, but stunning, hugging her slender figure, her dusky thick hair tied back in a long single braid that reached down to her waist. _A vampire. _

_They both look perfect for each other._

Suddenly, Bella was strangely angry, the rush of emotions catching her completely by surprise. Why was she jealous? Aro was dangerous, _a killer_. Yet here she was upset. Trying not to think about it, she mindlessly dumped tokens into the machine in front of her, barely looking at it, until the red light went off, showing her she had just won again.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aro could hear Bella's machine in the distance and shook his head. _Ah that girl and her beginner's luck._ How would he ever lure her away from these confounded machines now?

The woman he had approached was his personal guard. "My dear Renata," he said, smiling. "How lovely it is to see you. You look stunning as always. What can I do for you? I thought I gave you the week off?"

Renata shifted her gaze away from Bella and moved closer to Aro, her voice low so no human could hear her. "Caius is concerned for you, Padrone. He wonders why you haven't taken care of the Swan girl."

"Ah my dear, please don't call me _Padrone_ here. Everybody thinks I'm a mafia boss as it is." Warmly he squeezed her hand and walked with her, reading her thoughts. As usual, Renata was horribly anxious. She was such a nervous thing_._ Caius was fuming because he hadn't come back and was taking it out on the guard. "Tell Caius not to worry, everything will be taken care of. I'm just on holiday."

"But Pa…Sir, you are here unprotected. I should stay with you."

"Ah sweet Renata, you are always so devoted and protective over me. I do not deserve it, and I am truly grateful. But you mustn't make _me_ your life, my dear. Why don't you have a holiday of your own? Go see the sights, do somewhere exciting, maybe find yourself a lover, eh? You look quite fetching in that dress. You could have anyone."

Renata stiffened at his last words. "But sir, you are vulnerable. I can't just leave you."

"Of course, you can." Happily, he kissed her forehead. "Besides, I wish to wine and dine my lovely Isabella. How can I do that properly when you're here? You must understand the awkwardness of this, no?"

Renata's lips were pursed. "Sir, you do know that Vladimir and Stefan are-"

"Ah yes, I've seen them. I'm surprised those two halfwits can read a map. Have no worries. I always spot them long before they make their move."

"But, Sir-"

Aro brought his fingers to her lips. "No buts. I insist you go have fun."

Renata's shoulders slumped and she turned away, giving one last furious look toward Bella.

Aro turned her to face him. "You are not to harm her," he warned. "Only I will end Isabella's life."

Renata bowed her head. "Yes Padrone," she said punctiliously, before disappearing into the crowd.

Aro watched her go, distractedly running his fingernails over the pad of his thumb. He must tell Chelsea to relax their bond. Renata was far too attached to him. And Caius, what a nuisance. He had only been gone a few days and already his brother was sending the guard to check on him. Couldn't he run the court by himself?

Walking back, Aro noticed some young man was trying to romance Isabella, making small talk, while she played her machine. Aro frowned, realizing he already considered the young girl to be his. Moving up next to her, he placed his hand on the small of her back. "My love, it seems your luck has no bounds," he murmured, leaning over to kiss her. Nothing overt, just a show of possession.

The man saw him and quickly moved away.

Bella smiled. "Oh it wasn't a huge amount this time, just forty dollars."

"Already you're a high roller, no?"

"No, believe me, I have no idea what's going on. This is not me."

"Alright then. Since you don't have the heart of a gambler. Why don't we go dancing?"

Bella's eyes lighted up. "Yes!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At first, Bella thought Aro was going to take her to Caesar's Palace's massive night club called_ Pure_, but the place made Aro shudder. "I'm sorry my love, but there is no way I can go into a place so filled with people. All those minds, all that blood. It overwhelms me just to think of it."

"I understand. I'm not really dressed for it anyway," Bella said, looking down at her jeans and her beat-up Reeboks.

"Such a sweet girl you are." Taking her arm, he spirited her into the elevator to the upper floors to an exclusive bar hidden away for only wealthy patrons. All dark and seductive, the place had a veranda with a beautiful view of the city along with marble floors and wide sofas. There were three other couples dancing on the dance floor and an Elvis impersonator singing. Aro ordered her another drink and then took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Aro, I don't know how to dance to this very well. I might step on your feet."

"Nonsense, I am an expert dancer and I will teach you." Smoothly he ushered her out onto the floor, just in time for a slow song. "I will teach you the foxtrot first. The steps are easy. Back, back, then side together, you see, very easy, slow, slow, then quick, quick, now don't look at your feet, look at me. Ah yes, that's my girl, such a lovely smile you have, very pretty."

Bella blushed, her heart pounding.

"See, what a fast learner you are? You say you cannot dance. Obviously you jest. Now we will sway to the side like this, and a promenade. Now follow my hands." Gently, he spun her around.

Bella couldn't believe he made it so easy, gliding her across the floor, even with her rubber soled shoes.

One time at a wedding, a groomsman had asked her to dance and he had swung her around like she a boomerang, knocking her into other dancers and then scowling at her when she tripped on his feet. She had always thought this clumsiness was her fault, but Aro showed her that simply wasn't true. He moved her around masterfully, like she was delicate, pulling her into moves she had never tried before. He taught her the jitterbug and the rumba, his voice purring in her ear. "Just follow my hands."

Bella didn't want the evening to end, swaying in his arms.

"Tell me Aro, who was that woman you met with earlier?"

Aro looked bewildered. "Woman? Oh yes, Renata, my personal guard. Caius sent her to check up on me. He is a mother hen, a very disagreeable mother hen at that. Did you think she was something more?"

"Yes."

"That would be horribly tacky of me. To be courting you, when I have another. No, I am not that kind of man. But you were jealous, no?"

"Not jealous really, just curious…okay, maybe a little jealous."

"Ah my dear, I am flattered. I myself am very possessive. Once I consider a woman is mine, I become highly irritable if another man tries to dally with her. I suppose it is my Mycenaean nature."

"Is that so?"

"Oh very much so, and I must tell you." He gazed intensely into her eyes. "I'm starting to consider _you_ as mine."

Bella felt the blood rush to her head, her legs weak beneath her. This was all happening way too fast. She didn't know what to do.

Aro leaned forward, his voice soft in her ear. "Should I take you upstairs and make you mine, _completely_?"

Bella closed her eyes, her fingers curling around his palms. There was nothing she wanted more. In fact, it was almost physically painful to not let him take her. But the minute she agreed, she'd be dead.

"Let's not rush things?" she said breathlessly. "It's so nice getting to know you."

Aro nodded and then kissed her. "Your virtue is most admirable."

_No it wasn't_. If truth be told, he practically had her last night. She was a sucker for men who wanted to kill her. Hadn't Edward taught her that? But Edward wasn't half as smooth as Aro. "You're like nothing I ever expected," she whispered.

"Yes, Isabella, I feel the same way about you."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Yeah, this was a fluffy chapter, and I'm not sure how to write fluff. I almost made it a backstory, but then decided to flesh it out. Next chapter will definitely get a little darker.**

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**I believe **_**Pure**_** closed, remodeled and is now **_**Omnia**_**. But that just happened recently, so it would have definitely still have been **_**Pure**_** when this story took place. Of course, the Villas in the Octavius Tower didn't exist than too, but I'm just going to go with poetic license on that one. lol**

**Oh yes, I named this chapter after my favorite Elvis song. I thought it sort of fit too. :DDD**


	5. An Empty Room

**Thank you everybody for your kind reviews, your follows and favorites. I really appreciate all the support. :D**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Bella woke up in one of the bedrooms in Aro's villa. Her mouth was dry, her head was throbbing and her breath smelled putrid.

_How much did I drink last night?_

During the night someone had closed the drapes, so the room was dark, sunlight peeking through the cracks, little slivers shining on the red and gold carpet. Sitting up, Bella moaned, feeling strangely naked, but she wasn't. _Thank God_. She had fallen asleep in a silky, white nightgown that the hotel had left for her on the bed. Dying of thirst, she crept in to the bathroom, ripped the plastic off a glass, and gulped down three cups of water. Her head was spinning.

When she looked in the mirror, her eyes looked like slits, all blood shot with black circles around them, smeared with mascara. Her dark hair was stuck to the right side of her head and flattened out. Thank God there was a toothbrush and tooth paste.

Despite all that though, Bella couldn't stop from smiling, thinking of her night with Aro.

He had been so sweet when he kissed her goodnight. "Pleasant dreams, cara mia," he had whispered, pressing her up against the wall, cradling her in his arms. He was practically holding her, her feet barely touching the ground. Yet she was comfortable, knowing he'd never drop her. "_I knew a woman, lovely in her bones_." **

"What's that?"

"It's from an American poem. I don't remember it that well, but I remember that line. Now it shall always make me think of you. Every bit of you is lovely."

With any other guy, she would have laughed. _Who spouts poetry?_ But with Aro it just seemed natural. Now this morning she wanted to look up the poem and read the whole thing.

Taking a shower, Bella stood under the hot water for a good ten minutes letting the heat wake her up until her flesh was pink, combing out her wet hair. Her clothes smelled like smoke, which made her a little nauseous, but she decided to ignore it, slipping into her wrinkled jeans_. _

Stepping out into the corridor she hollered "Hello," but there was no answer. The dining room was empty, so was the terrace, and pool room. Aro had told her last night he had some business he had to attend to, but he should be back by now, shouldn't he?

In the kitchen, there was a breakfast tray of fruit, bagels, cream cheese and a carafe of fresh squeezed orange juice on ice. On top was a note, written in antique cursive writing.

_My dearest Isabella, I had no idea what you'd like, so I ordered you a little of everything. Love Aro_

Bella smiled. He was so sweet. But she wasn't very hungry, grabbing some orange juice, wandering around the villa, unsure what to do. To her surprise, Aro was using one of the bedrooms, his briefcase open on the bed, like he was looking for something. Obviously he was interrupted though, because she couldn't imagine him just leaving it out like that. He was too neat and tidy.

Inside was a portfolio filled with graphs, charts and pictures of real estate. Nothing really exciting. So she checked the closet, casually running her hand over his clothes.

On the desk was a shiny black laptop and a violin case. _Did Aro play?_ Unclicking the lock, she opened the case. The violin looked very old and very valuable. What if it was a Stradivarius? She was afraid to touch it, closing the lid.

When she got to his dresser, she paused. _Should I open it?_ A part of her knew it was wrong to go through his things. What if he showed up right now? What would she say? But she couldn't help herself. She just had to know what kind of things Aro packed.

In the first drawer were handkerchiefs, all red, black and silky, and satin sashay, plus neatly folded boxer shorts, his socks in perfect rolls. _Why would a vampire need a handkerchief?_ There was also a small, zip-up, leather jewelry case with garnet cufflinks and a chained necklace letter 'V'.

In the second drawer were two leather bound books with creamy stiff parchment. The first one looked like a ledger of some kind a journal, all written in ancient Greek writing. The second book was music paper, with notes handwritten on them, pages and pages of them? _Was Aro a composer?_ There was so much she didn't know about him.

On the dresser was a stop watch with a gold case that she had to open with a special latch. That's when she noticed it was 10:23 in the morning. She was supposed to check out of the Carousel Hotel by 11:00am. If she didn't get over there now, she'd lose all her clothes.

"Crap!"

Grabbing a hundred dollars from her Casino winnings, Bella rushed for the door, but stopped herself. She had to leave Aro a message. If he found her gone, he would not be happy, and the last thing she wanted was for Aro to be pissed. Pulling out a piece of hotel stationary from the desk drawer, she wrote a note.

_Dear Aro,_

_I went to go get my belongings from the Carousel Hotel. I will be back soon. Love Bella._

She laughed at the last part. Why not write 'love'? After all, she was trying to get him to change his mind about killing her. Leaving the note on the table, she raced for the door, almost running into the doorman.

"May I help you?" he said.

"I need a cab," Bella told him.

The doorman immediately called downstairs.

When Bella got to the lobby, the cab was already waiting for her.

"Please get me to the Carousel Hotel," she told the driver, handing him two twenties. "I've got to be there before 11:00."

Bella made it at quarter till, running up the stairs, pulling out her key. Her heart was pounding, and she was out of breath, unlocking the door. Stepping inside, she paused.

The bathroom light was on.

_Didn't I turn that light off before I left?_

The blood rushed to her head, a sudden terror gripping her. Bella bolted back into the hall, looking down the empty corridor, her heart pounding. For a moment she just stood there, surprised by the lack of noise: no voices, no vacuum cleaner, no slot machines.

_Why is this section of the hotel so empty?_

Her hands curled into fists. Was she overreacting?

_Maybe the maid left the light on. _

_But the room wasn't cleaned. _

_Stop this. You've got to get your clothes._

Taking a deep breath, Bella stepped back into the room, leaving the door wide open. The place seemed so much seedier now, almost malevolent, walking toward the bathroom, pushing open the door. She yanked back the shower curtain.

There was nobody there.

Bella unclenched her jaw and started gathering up her clothes, throwing them into her duffle bag, sitting on it to make it all fit. In the bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush and her shampoo, grabbing a couple little hotel soaps, turning out the light.

But when she stepped back into the room, she noticed the door to the hall was closed and locked. _What the…._

She saw his reflection in the mirror by the wall next to the bed. The intruder was the desk clerk!

Immediately, she screamed as loud as she could. "Fire!" But the wind was knocked out of her.

Her attacker punched her in the stomach and slammed her on the bed, the box springs squealing beneath them.

"Shut up, bitch, shut up." He slapped her, his eyes like beady black dots, his stringy blond hair hanging in his face. "They can't hear you. Not in this part of the hotel." Straddling her, he stuffed gauze down her throat and then covered her mouth with duct tape. "You gonna behave?"

Bella couldn't breathe, spots floating in her eyes. He hit her so hard, she thought she might throw up. Trembling in fear and rage, she grabbed the small lamp on the nightstand and smashed him in the face, but the lampshade just bounced off his skull, before rolling off the bed.

"You little bitch," he snarled, yanking the lamp out of her hand, smashing the bulb on the night stand, scattering glass everywhere. "I'll cut you, I'll do it!" He tossed the lamp to the side. "You could have been good and quiet. You could have done what you were told, but no, you had to fight. You want to pick a fight with me? I'll show you a fight." His fingers curled into a fist and he drew back, ready to punch her in the face.

Bella flinched, her eyes squinting, prepared for impact. But then out of nowhere, her attacker was lifted off the bed.

Bella couldn't even really see what was happening, blinking her eyes, trying to sit up.

From out of nowhere, Aro materialized in front of her, holding her attacker with one hand by the throat, his feet dangling.

The desk clerk was squirming like a fish on a hook, choking for breath.

"Isabella, don't watch." Aro said softly. "I don't want you to see this. Turn your head."

Bella was in a daze, pulling duct tape and gauze from her mouth.

"Dear heart, please, do as I say," Aro soothed. "Turn your head."

Bella obeyed, looking over at the bathroom. In her peripheral vision though, she could still see Aro and her attacker in the mirror.

Aro's face was a mask of rage, his mouth turned down in a ghastly snarl. Lifting the desk clerk up, he snapped the man's back with a loud crack, like a piece of kindling, and then tossed his body on the floor.

The man gasped for breath in raspy shudders, purplish marks around his throat, his body twisted like a broken toy.

_Why didn't Aro kill him?_

But Aro showed no interest in him, walking away, sitting next to her on the bed. "My poor darling, are you okay?" he said, grabbing her hands, inspecting her face, removing a piece of tape. "What did that evil man do to you?"

Bella let out a cry and started to weep, her whole body trembling.

"My sweet girl." Aro held her close, kissing her forehead, smoothing back her hair. "Have no fear. I shall take care of you." Gently, he picked her up, carrying her to the door.

Bella slumped in his arms, pressing her face against his chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No need to thank me." Walking past the squirming body of her attacker, Aro covered her eyes with his palm. "I don't want you to see such filth. Think no more about him," he commanded, opening the door.

He ran with her down the stairs, their descent through the hotel a blur, until they were out in a covered parking garage, standing in front of a limousine. One of Aro's guard held the door for them.

"Thank you, Demetri," Aro said, carefully placing Bella on the back seat. He handed the guard her room key. "Please see to the man in room 243. I left him alive and silent, but not for long."

"Yes, Padrone."

Bella touched Aro's hand. "My clothes, my purse."

"I will collect them for you." Demetri told her.

"Good man," Aro said, taking a seat next to Bella. Before he closed the door, he turned to Demetri, placing his hand on his arm. "Oh yes, and one more thing."

Demetri leaned forward.

"Make it cruel." Aro's voice was low and had no softness to it.

"Yes, Sir." Demetri said with a smile, bowing slightly before disappearing.

Aro murmured in satisfaction, closing the door. He knocked on the window where the driver was sitting.

An intercom buzzed on.

"Take us back to Caesar's Palace, Renata."

"Yes, Sir." The intercom switched off.

Aro grabbed a blanket from the overhead and wrapped Bella up, giving her a pillow.

"It's eighty degrees out," Bella said.

"I know, my dear, but what if you're in shock. Let me take care of you."

Bella nodded and leaned back against the seat, placing her hands under her thighs. _ They wouldn't stop shaking. _"How'd you find me? I didn't give you the room number?"

"I heard you scream and then something broke. At first, I went to the hotel desk, asking which room you were in, but the attendant said they had no record of a Bella Swan ever checking in. Your credit card was charged, but you had no room."

"He must have set it up. That part of the hotel was so empty."

"He did. I read his mind. You are the fourth girl he's attacked. He rapes and strangles his victims and then buries their bodies out in the desert."

Bella let out a cry, a violent shudder pulsating through her_. _ "I almost died."

Aro cradled her in his arms, whispering softly in Italian.

"Please don't kill me," she whispered. "I want to live. Make me a vampire. I could have fought him off if I was like you." She grabbed his coat sleeve. "Tell me you will, please?"

Aro's eyes widened and he frowned, a deep sadness settling over him. "You do not know what you ask. This life is very bleak."

She grabbed his hands. "I know exactly what I want. I've always wanted this, but Edward-"

Aro placed a finger on her lips. "My dear, we cannot discuss this right now."

"But-"

"I'm serious." His mouth was firm. "You must mind me."

Bella's shoulders slumped and she nodded, knowing she was doomed. Yet something about Aro's demeanor gave her hope. She would never give up.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**This chapter was a lot darker when I first wrote it. In fact, it sort of spooked me, so I decided to lighten it up. It's probably kind of tame now. Lol**

**Funny, I can write about supernatural horror, but the real life things that people do to each other really bothers me.**

_*** _** Aro is quoting the poem _I Knew a Woman_ by Theodore Roethke**


	6. Hideous

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry my last chapter had so many cringe worthy errors in it. I was so anxious to post and then Fanfiction went down and I couldn't touch it. Anyway, thank you, AnaBookworm, for helping me fix it. **

**Anyway, I don't have a beta for this chapter either.**

**I want to thank everybody for your reviews, favs and follows. All the feedback I've received has been so helpful.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 6**

When they got to Caesar's Palace, Aro insisted that he carry Bella back up to his villa, holding her like a fragile china doll.

It infuriated her. Why was he being so careful with her when he planned to kill her?

Aro seemed to sense her anger too, his body stiff as he held her in the elevator. His eyes, no longer hidden by brown contacts, were deep red, studying her with melancholy trepidation.

When the elevator doors opened, Aro carried her the sofa, examining her face and hands, touching the tender spot around her eye where she had been hit. "I must get you an ice pack."

"Don't bother-"

But he was already gone and back before she had a chance to finish, placing an ice pack on her cheek. "And what about your stomach. I saw in his memory that he hit you."

"I'm fine," Bella said, pushing his hand away, placing her hand over her abdomen. Actually her stomach hurt like hell, the pressure making it painful to breathe, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "I don't need your help."

"I shall call a doctor."

"I don't want a doctor."

"I shall call one anyway," Aro commanded, moving over by the desk, picking up the phone.

"Why?" she cried. "Why does it matter? You're gonna kill me!"

Aro set the phone down. "I see you're angry with me."

Bella rolled her eyes. "We're not supposed to talk about it, remember."

"I didn't want to talk about it with Renata in the car,_ listening_. We can talk now. You're upset, I can see that. Is this because I won't change you."

"Yes." Tears filled her eyes and she clasped her hands into fists. "You're just like Edward."

"I doubt that," Aro said. "But we do have one thing in common. We're both inexplicably drawn to you."

"Bullshit."

"There's no need for obscenities." Aro admonished.

Bella blinked in surprise. "Do you think I care, seriously?"

"Fine, if you can't speak civilly, we will talk later after the doctor takes a look at you." He picked up the phone again.

Bella jumped up, grabbed the phone and slammed it back into the cradle, and glared at him. "Why won't you change me?"

Aro sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, his eyes filled with sadness. "My dear, as I said before, you don't know what you ask. You seem to be under the impression that being a vampire is glamorous. It's not. It's a hideous existence, especially for someone as tenderhearted as yourself. I already can tell you'd hate it, and you'd hate me for making you this way."

"How do you know?" Bella spat, shoving him away, her sudden movement making her wince.

"Darling, you're hurt. Let me tend to you, please." Gently, he placed his hands on her hips, lifting the bottom of her blouse to see her stomach. Already a yellowish-brown bruise was forming right under her ribcage. He lightly pressed her stomach, making her suck in her breath. "Do you feel nauseous?"

"Not anymore."

"Please, come sit back down."

Begrudgingly, Bella complied, crossing her arms. "When I first met you, you thought I might be gifted."

"Oh yes, I have every belief you are gifted. That's not the problem."

"Then what is it?"

Lifting the ice pack, he carefully placed it on her eye. "You're so innocent."

"No I'm not," Bella hissed, "Why does everybody treat me like a child."

"Because you are. Compared to me, you're an infant, and I've been a fool. When I came to your bedroom that first night, I thought you were so lovely and adorable." He shook his head. "I didn't want to kill you. Indeed, I wanted to make your last days something special. But I can't. I should have done what I came to do, and ended your life quickly and quietly while you still slept."

"You act like you care for me, but you don't. I can't believe you'd rather kill me then change me."

Aro carefully laid her back on the sofa, his voice soothing. "My dear sweet Isabella, listen to me. You're human life as a modern young woman has not prepared you for a life of the undead."

"Were you prepared?'

Aro frowned. "No…the creature that made me was inexplicably cruel, so no I was not prepared. I had to become very mean very quickly. But I was more prepared than you. Not that I remember much, but I do remember bits and pieces. Mostly the unpleasant parts."

"I don't understand."

"Let me tell you a little about my life."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Aro shushed her. "Let me finish, cara, please. When I was a young boy, my mother died in birthing chair. The doctor had broken her pelvis bone to try to get the baby out, but it was stillborn. Her screams were pitiful. It took her at least hour to die, bleeding to death. The floor in her bedroom was covered in viscera and excrement." Aro paused, his eyes glassy.

"As part of the family, I had to help prepare her body for burial, peeling off her gore covered clothes, washing away the dried blood around her legs. I remember wringing out the rags, the water turning to a dingy rust color. A reddish fluid started seeping from her mouth, nose and eyes. Her skin separated from the bone like puffed up glove. It was shocking to me. But everyone around me acted like it was nothing. They were used to handling dead bodies, anointing her body with oils to try to keep her from decaying. They laid her upstairs in the master bedroom for all our friends and family to come pay their respects. I remember sitting up there in the room with her most of the night. My poor mother…I loved her a great deal. I was her favorite, you know."

Bella swallowed hard, touching his hand.

Aro didn't seem to notice, continuing to speak. "This was the first in the many gruesome tasks I had to learn. When I was ten, I slaughtered my first oxen. I gutted and cleaned my first deer when I was eleven. I watched my first execution when I was twelve. When I was nineteen, Persian raiders attacked our caravan and I killed a man with a bow and arrow. My hands were bloody long before I turned into a vampire.

He turned to her. "But your hands are clean. I haven't read your mind, but I suspect that you have never had to do anything unpleasant. When your family members die, you have others take care of the body for you. Your food is already slaughtered, skinned, and packaged, ready for you to eat without you ever having to soil your hands. Your wars are sanitized on the television and I bet your mother had a baby in hospital with antiseptics and painkillers. You are so refined, Isabella, you can't even stand a little human stench without turning up your nose."

Bella shook her head, but Aro stopped her. "Don't try to deny it. I've seen you. Yet now you think you can sink your teeth into a living being and drain it of its life, feel the last rattle of breath, without feeling unscathed. Vampirism doesn't suddenly make you cold-hearted with a strong stomach. You'll still be sickened by what you do. You'll still feel like murderer. Is that what you really want?"

"I won't kill people. I'll live off of animals like the Cullens."

"You think that's easy? It's not. I couldn't do it. In fact, I don't think the Cullens handle it that well. Every time I read one of their minds, they always seem fit to burst, concentrating on their self-control, especially Edward. They're fixated on it, like a starving man eyeing a loaf of bread. The Denali coven is the same."

"But Carlisle?"

"Has managed to keep from killing people for years. Yes, I know. His father was in the clergy and raised him on abstention, consequently, he finds nobility in depriving himself. It's very hard though for the average vampire. If you live like that you will never be sated, you will always be horribly anxious, and always hungry. Its misery and it will wear you down. Out of the Cullens, I know that Jasper won't be able to keep it up, and Rosalie wants human blood so bad, she's rather unpleasant, isn't she?"

"How do you know?"

I've read Alice's and Edward's minds. I know the Cullens as well as they do."

"I don't care. I think I can do it."

"You don't even know how hard it is. Have you ever had to give up anything in your life that you wanted badly?"

"Edward."

"That wasn't your choice. And from what I gathered, you didn't give him up easily. You were ready to die for him. As a vampire, you'll want human blood more than you ever wanted Edward."

Bella gritted her teeth. "You're not being fair."

"Life isn't fair. I haven't turned a vampire in centuries, and there's a reason for that. Vampires are disgusting. You think we're all beautiful, but were ugly. We're parasites. Our movements are unnatural. Our skin is like mica." Aro ran his finger over her temple. "Not soft like yours."

He eyed her throat. The look in his eyes betrayed his grim determination.

Bella started to panic, her hands jittery. "Fine… then let me go."

He grabbed her hands to steady them. "My dear, you're already dead. Don't you know that? If I let you go, then the Volturi will just kill us both. I would actually welcome death to be honest. But I'll be damned if I'm going to drag _you _through that."

"You think I'm so weak," she growled.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I think you're precious. And what happened today reminded me of something I swore that I'd never do."

"What?"

"A snuff feed."

"I don't understand."

"There are vampires who like to have sex with their victims. They seduce their prey and then drink their blood. I've always thought they were repulsive, but now I realize I'm one of them." His shoulders slumped. "Here I am trying to romance you before I kill you. I'm no better than that man who attacked you at the hotel. It's not right."

"Aro, please." She put her hands on his chest. He was going to kill her, right now. She could feel it. Her heart was pounding, the hairs on her arm standing on end. . _My God, what do I do?_ _If I try to run, he'll catch me. If I beg for my life, he'll just steady his resolve._ With trembling hands, she did the only thing she could do. She kissed him.

Aro pushed her away as if her kisses hurt. "My dear, we must stop. We cannot go back. We've been pretending and lying to ourselves, but we both know the truth. I've been letting you play Scheherazade, but it's not right. For us there can be no happy ending."

"Damn it, why not?" Bella kissed him again, putting everything she could into that kiss, pressing her body close to his. Her abdomen hurt, but she just ignored it, letting her tears stream down her cheeks.

Aro bended to her, pressing cool kisses to her lips her chin, her cheek. He then moved to her neck and stopped.

Bella knew what he planned to do and tried to jerk away, but he held her fast like a vice grip, his fingers gathering up in her hair. Holding her in place, he positioned his mouth over her jugular.

"Aro, how can you kill me?" she cried.

His body stiffened and he shuddered, like sob. Yet he continued to hold her, not moving, but not letting her go either, the room silent, except for her breathing. To her surprise, he gently lay her back on the sofa. "I've had to kill people I've loved. But I will not kill you," he said simply, his eyes looking away.

Bella let out a loud sigh, a frantic giggle emitting from her lips. She reached for him.

But Aro slipped away toward the window, pacing back and forth, pressing his hands together.

She had never seen him so agitated.

But then he stopped, his face changing like mask. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone, his voice smooth and calm. "Renata, my dear, please see if you can find a physician for Isabella. You know what kind I need…one who doesn't ask questions. I want to make sure she's not severely injured." He glanced over at her and then turned back toward the window. "Yes thank you… that will be fine. As always, you're an absolute angel. Goodbye, my dear." Softly, he hung up the phone and turned around.

Bella sat up, a part of almost wanting to cry. "I don't need a doctor."

"Of course you do. Every movement pains you."

"I don't want to see a doctor."

"You will see a doctor and that is that," Aro said firmly. "And I want you to eat something. I have a food menu." In a blur he disappeared and then came back, handing her a leather bound 'room service' guide. "You can order whatever your heart desires and then I want you to lay down and take a nap."

Bella laughed and shook her head. _This was so crazy._ "What if I don't want to take a nap?

"Really, Isabella, this obstinacy does not become you."

"What am I..._five_?"

"You need your rest. You've been through a traumatic incident."

Normally, Bella would argue with him, but she was kind of exhausted. "Will you stay with me?"

Aro's eyes became wide. "My dear, you still want my company after everything I have put you through?"

Actually she did. Yes, she knew he was dangerous as hell. But a part of her also knew he had just saved her life _from himself._ "Yeah."

"I'm honored," he said, giving her a slight bow.

"You know you're certifiably insane."

"Ah, if only I was crazy. I think I would like that."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I've noticed this story is slowly becoming darker. I wasn't expecting that.**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think.**


	7. Hypnotized

**I've been fussing over this chapter for a few days, and I've finally just decided to just go ahead and post it. I hope it's okay.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 7**

The doctor that came to examine Bella was a gruff old man who looked at Aro with squinty eyes and kept eyeing him up and down suspiciously.

Aro wasn't quite sure he should let the man leave, but when he read the doctor's mind, all he found was confusion. Here the doctor had been expecting a powerful Mafioso, only to find someone who was deathly pale, deathly cold and overly solicitous. He told Aro that Bella was just badly bruised.

Aro let him go, but decided he would definitely have check up on him later, escorting the man out, closing the door.

"I told you I didn't need a doctor," Bella hollered from the sitting room.

"I feel better having you looked at," Aro said.

Heading down the hall, Aro caught Bella's scent, her intoxicating blood filling his senses, her heartbeat pulsing through his ears. Her presence always overwhelmed him. Indeed, he half suspected he had lost his mind.

He knew he should have killed her. It's what he came here to do. And he wasn't doing her any favors by keeping her alive, turning her into a retched vampire. Yet he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her either, unable to take his eyes off her.

He tried not to be too obvious about it Most people considered his rapt attention to be predatory and he had no doubt that Bella was terrified of him, especially now. She was like an enigma to him though. Not only could he not read her mind, he couldn't understand this protective feeling he had for her. As much as he told himself he should kill her, he couldn't do it.

"Would you like dessert, my dear?" he asked, stepping into the room.

Bella looked up at him, wearily. She seemed oblivious to the effect she had on him, eating her hamburger, dipping her fries in catsup. She had taken a seat on the sofa, her bare feet up on the ottoman, wiggling her toes.

_Even her feet were lovely_, he thought, taking a seat next to her. He could feel her body stiffen when he sat down.

"No, I've had plenty to eat. These are awesome fries. They're so thin. That makes them the best," she said, plopping one in her mouth.

"I wouldn't know."

"Never had fries, I guess, eh?"

"I've never had potatoes."

"Oh that's right. I suppose there are lots of things that weren't around when you were human. Does food today surprise you?"

"Oh yes, especially this beverage." Aro picked up her Pepsi off the table and sniffed it, the strong scent of CO2 bubbling underneath his nose. "How can you drink this? It smells like a dangerous gas."

"It's an acquired taste."

"Is that so?"

"No, not really. I loved soda from the first time I tried it." Bella set her plate aside and turned to him.

He could tell she was nervous by the way she bit her lip.

"So have you changed your mind about changing me?" she asked.

"To be honest, I don't have much choice." Aro said softly, placing his hand on hers.

Her hand was trembling.

He felt bad that he had frightened her. "You must be changed or I will have to kill you. I don't want to kill you. So yes, you will be changed into a vampire."

"That's a relief," she said, although she didn't look relieved. "So when will this happen?"

"Probably in the next few weeks. I must take you some place secure. Newborns are notoriously unpredictable."

"You're going to be the one to change me, right?" Bella asked. She was holding her breath.

"I will be the one to change you, yes. I will warn you though, it isn't pleasant."

"I know. I was bit one time before."

"Oh yes, James. I remember that from Edward. But we'll discuss this later. Right now you need to rest."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Aro, I'm not taking a nap."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but this is not a request. I cannot help you heal, if you're still awake." In the blink of an eye, Aro lifted his ring and moved it to catch the sunlight from the window, flashing it in her eyes. The light fluttered fast, like the wings of a hummingbird. He knew Bella was too slow to see him do this, the vibration catching her off guard, drawing away her focus.

Her eyes went blank and she stared out into space. She was now open for suggestion

"You're very tired, Bella, and you're getting sleepy. I want you to turn your will over to me. Say yes."

"Yes," she said, her voice quite distant.

"From now on, the events of the day will no longer trouble you. You will have no nightmares, no stress. Your pain will be light, and you will no longer be afraid of me. Say yes."

"Yes."

"And when I wave my hand, you will sleep, a deep sleep…a rejuvenating sleep. Two hours later you will wake up. You will not remember this conversation, and you will feel refreshed. Say yes."

"Yes."

"Good girl," Aro murmured, before waving his hand, watching her eyes close, her head drooping in front of her. He picked her up, and whisked her away to the bedroom, setting her carefully on the bed. "Ah, cara mia, I do this only for your own good. Fatigue and worry were plaguing you. I will make it up to you tonight." Gently, he kissed her on the lips.

A part of him longed to stay here and hold her in his arms, but he things to do. He needed to prepare accommodations her transformation. He also had to tell the coven. Caius was going to be a problem.

Before Aro left Volterra, he and his brothers had discussed Bella at length. While Aro had been impressed with Bella's remarkable shield, Caius had deemed that she was too dangerous. How could they be assured of her loyalty if Aro couldn't read her mind, Caius argued? How could they control her if she was immune to Jane's power?

"We cannot take the risk." Caius insisted.

Aro reluctantly agreed.

"But wait," Marcus put in. "I sense something very powerful between you and the girl, Aro. You may want to wait before you exsanguinate her."

Aro had nodded, saying he would look into it, but in reality, he hadn't given Marcus's words much thought. After all, his brother was a notorious, romantic fool, talking all kinds of silly dreck. Aro had never believed in true mates. Why should he? Yes he was intrigued with the girl, but he was far from being in love with her.

But now that Aro had spent time with Bella, he was starting to wonder if he had been hit by a thunderbolt. He couldn't exsanguinate her, despite her delicious scent. He couldn't just take her bed, despite how much he wanted her. And he kept on pondering how to hide her away, to keep her to himself. It was so unlike him.

Yes, he would make her his. There was no doubt in his mind about that now. But he would have to woo her first. She could not be forced. He rather liked that though. No true prize was easily won.

However, Caius was going to be furious.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bella awoke around 3:11 in the afternoon a little disoriented, lying on the bed still dressed in her clothes. She remembered seeing the doctor. She remembered eating lunch. She remembered sitting on the sofa with Aro. And then nothing. Is was so odd.

Yet now she had tons of energy. She felt great, padding through the massive villa looking for Aro, discovering he was nowhere to be found. _Where did he keep disappearing too?_

Seeing her duffle bag sitting on the bedroom chair, Bella decided to go down to the pool, maybe swim a little bit, changing into her bikini, slipping on a t-shirt and shorts. Her clothes were so wrinkled, she had to smooth them out with her hand. Her stomach had a nasty bruise about the size of a fist right underneath her left rib, but it didn't hurt that bad, so she decided to just ignore it. Grabbing a towel, she headed for the elevator.

On her way out, a slender, dark-haired vampire dressed in black stopped her in the hall.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere. Go back to bed," Renata ordered in heavily accented English, her face turned down in a scowl.

"What?"

"The padrone will not be happy if you leave."

"Where is Aro?"

"He had important business to attend to. Now go back to bed."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. Never in her life had she met such a bossy, abrupt person. "I do not want to sleep all day. I'm going down to lay out by the pool."

"You will not. There is too much sunlight down there."

"Not for me." Bella tried to brush past, but the petite vampire blocked her way with her arm.

"You American women are much too spoiled. A woman needs to know that the man is her master."

Bella's jaw dropped. _Who the hell did this woman think she was?_ "Excuse me, but that doesn't make you_ my master_." Again Bella tried to move around her.

Renata's eyes narrowed and without warning, she picked Bella up and carried her back to the bedroom, setting her on the bed. "The Padrone wants you to rest. You _will _rest, _capisci_."

Bella wanted to tell her where she could shove her _capisci_, but Renata was already gone before she even had a chance to speak. "You know, I can rest just as easily by the pool," Bella hollered. "Bitch!"

Three more times Bella tried to escape, one time actually making it inside the elevator, but Renata carried her back each time, berating her in Italian, sometimes in English. "I'm going to tell the padrone you are very disobedient and should be punished."

"So you're the boss of him now too?"

By the time Aro got back, Bella was livid, pacing the bedroom. "I didn't know I was going to be a prisoner. What, I can't even go for a swim?"

Taking a seat on the bed, Aro laughed and pulled her into his lap. "Cara mia, calm down. Look at you, one day with Renata and you're already getting one of those famous Italian tempers that they have down south. I must say though, you're very beautiful when you're ferocious."

Bella wasn't in the mood to be coddled. "Am I allowed to go for a swim?"

Aro touched her stomach. "You've been injured. What if you get a cramp?"

"Oh my God, this is ridiculous. I promise I will stay in the shallow end. Not to mention, they did a study and swimming does not give you cramps. It actually relaxes you."

"I wouldn't know. I never learned how to swim."

"So I'm a prisoner?"

"Sweet Isabella, I would be lying to you if I didn't say yes, but I want you to be happy. Go take a swim if it's so important to you. Just don't stay away too long, because I will miss you." He kissed her on the nose.

"Will Renata be here when I get back?"

"I suppose you want me to get rid of her."

"Yes."

"It will be done."

"Good, can I tell her?"

Aro shook his head and laughed. "My dear, don't be cruel. You frustrate her. Renata has the ability to make people walk into walls, but you are unaffected by her power. She thought something was very wrong."

"She told me that I should accept you as my master."

"Subtlety is not her strong point."

"So _are_ you now my master?

Aro shrugged. "I don't know, Isabella, am I? I cannot read your mind. Will you submit to my will?"

Bella could almost see herself saying yes, the realization making her clamp her mouth shut.

Aro lifted her to her feet. "Go swim, I shall be here when you get back. I believe there is a special cabana that comes with this villa at the Bacchus pool, or something like that. Have the doorman walk you down."

Bella turned to go, but before she did, she had one thing she wanted to ask him. "Will we be going to Volterra?"

"Eventually. I need to get you a passport and you will also need to call your father," he said, eyeing her cellphone on the dresser. "Since he's a sheriff, the minute he finds you gone, he'll probably issue a missing person's report."

"Yeah, that sounds like Charlie. I have no idea what I'm going to say to him."

"Tell him you've fallen in love with a man. That he is whisking you away to Italy. That he adores you. Give him this name and this address." He handed her a business card.

Bella read it out loud. "Armonno Voltolini…what does _Viticolotore _mean?"

"It means I'm a producer of fine wine. That's my alias. Believe me, this identity is ironclad and has survived even the most intrusive inquires so I'm sure you father will find nothing dubious. Although I'm sure he will despise me anyway and berate you for running away with me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I am absconding with his young, innocent daughter to another country without his permission. If someone had done that with one of my girls, you can be sure I would have rallied my men, tracked the offender down and had him strung up by his feet."

"You had daughters?"

"I did," Aro exclaimed, pausing for a moment as if trying to remember. "I had four daughters, yes, that's right four."

Bella stared at him in surprise and then giggled. "I'm sorry. I guess I just can't imagine you being a family man."

"Ah but I was. I was a happy family man with a wife and children, and then I was attacked by a vampire. Of course, it's hard to remember sometimes, but I've always kept a journal so that helps with the past. You should do the same."

"What happened to your family?"

Aro frowned, a look of deep sadness settling over him. "Maybe someday I will tell you. You need to earn my trust first though."

"You don't trust me?"

"After the way you took off to Las Vegas? Surely you jest."

"I was just trying to save my life."

"That doesn't change the fact that there is a strong streak of deception about you that could prove to troublesome, no?" Aro furrowed his eyebrows into what she decided now was his 'firm' look.

"Go swim, my dear," he said, placing his hands on her hips, turning her toward the door, giving her a pat on the bottom. "Unless you wish to stay, which if that's the case, I will ply you with kisses and try to convince you to come to bed with me."

He said it like he was teasing, but a part of her knew he was serious.

It made her want to stay, her heart racing. Everything about him beckoned to her. Yet she was also a little nervous, the blood rushing to her head. Shyly she giggled and glanced back, gazing deep into his penetrating, red eyes. "I'll be back."

"I'll be counting on it."

Opening the door, Bella wandered back into the hall without really looking and ran smack dab into an angry Renata, who was standing on the other side.

"_Con permisso,_" Renata said, glaring at her, her back ramrod straight. "Padrone, may I speak with you."

"Why of course, Renata, please come inside. You know my door is always open for you."

Bella grabbed her towel and left, watching Renata step inside, closing the door behind her.

What was the woman going to do, tattle on her? Just the thought infuriated Bella. At least Renata would be gone by the time she got back. At least she hoped she'd be gone.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**The next chapter will be much more romantic, I promise. :D**


	8. The Lesson

**Again I want to thank everybody for your reviews, favs, and follows. **

**I'll be honest, I'm kind of afraid to post this. I actually sat on it a couple days thinking I should rewrite it. I guess I'll go for it.**

**Warning, there is a definite lime in this chapter. **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 8**

"You're absolutely breathtaking, my dear," Aro said, kissing his fingertips in a 'bravo' fashion, backing up so he could see her better.

Bella had to admit, she loved her new dress. Made from obsidian silk and lace, she felt like a fashion model, turning for Aro so the layered panels of her mini skirt feathered around her like petals.

Earlier, when she got back from the pool, Aro had sent up a couple of female consultants to find her the perfect dress, which they had, helping her wax her legs, powdering her feet so she could slip on a pair of strappy, black pumps. One even helped her do her hair.

Aro looked pretty amazing too, all dressed in black, his long, dark hair hanging loosely around his shoulders. He was wearing blue contacts that gave his red eyes a dark indigo shade that reflected in the light. "I'm glad to see that you are finally letting me indulge you. I take it that you are becoming more comfortable with me, yes?"

Bella nodded, unable to hide her grin.

"That makes me happy. I hope you feel able to confide in me."

"Yes, I suppose," she said clumsily, her fingers playing with her skirt. She wasn't quite sure why she suddenly felt so awkward around him, but she was. Maybe because he looked so sharp and she was starting to notice his subtle power.

Aro smiled and moving toward her, giving her a simple kiss.

Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body up close to his. She closed her eyes, thinking that was what she was supposed to do, to get the full effect.

His silky hair brushed against her temple. His hand was on her back, slowly moving down her spine to cup her bottom, the flimsy tulle material of her skirt the only thing separating his fingers from her bare skin.

When he leaned forward, she felt a bulge in his trousers and her eyes snapped open.

Aro gave a soft chuckle, looking a little sheepish. "Yes, cara, I want you very much. You must know that." he said in a low voice. "You want me as well, yes?"

Bella nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Would you like me teach you something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Are you wearing any underwear?"

Bella mouth fell open. "Of course."

"Would you do me the honor of taking them off and giving them to me?"

Bella was a little shocked by his request. Did he really expect her to go out without wearing anything below? But she did as he asked, reaching up inside her skirts, pulling her panties off over her shoes. Her underwear were black and silky, matching her dress. She placed them in Aro's hand, now feeling strangely naked.

Aro kissed them and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. "You please me very much. Will you do me one more request?"

Bella nodded, the blood rushing to her head.

"Will you to go over to the desk and bend over, grabbing the edge so you have to stand on you tiptoes."

Bella's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Of course, if you are too shy…" Aro let his voice trail off, his gaze never leaving her.

Bella stiffened. She knew she could say no. But a part of her didn't want to say no. A part of her wanted to turn him on, her heart beating wildly. Trembling, she walked over to the desk, the ground like a sponge beneath her. Her hands were shaking, pushing the fancy crystal pen holder out of the way, along with lamp, bending over. Grabbing onto the edge of the desk, she pressed her legs together and held her breath.

"Lovely," Aro murmured, coming up behind her, slowly, lifting her skirts. His fingers were like slivers of cold silk, toying with her, caressing her bottom. He was speaking in Italian, his voice a low tremor in her ears, the only words she understood being _r__agazza cattiva. Naughty girl._

Biting her lip, her skin bristling, she closed her eyes and dug her nails into the desk, her breasts pushed flat against the smooth mahogany surface.

"Spread your legs," he commanded.

"What?" she asked, somewhat disoriented.

Aro gave her a sharp slap on her rear. "I should not have to ask twice."

Bella winced, her bottom now stinging. She opened her legs.

Moving behind her, he bent down, kissing the heated area where his hand had struck her bare cheek, soothing her skin with his cool lips, moving lower down between her legs. He teased her with his mouth.

Bella's whole body was squirming, trying to get away, yet trying to get closer. She was so tense, she could barely move, waves of anticipation rushing through her. When she felt his tongue almost inside her, she came, just like that, letting out a tiny cry. The inside of her thighs were now damp, her body tingling. Somewhat dumbfounded, she clung to the desk, her body flushed.

Aro stood up, pulling down her skirt, helping her off the desk. From behind, he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her throat. "Isabella, you are exquisite and very receptive. I will teach you so much."

Bella just nodded, too mortified to turn around and look at him, slightly bewildered.

Aro handed her a tissue to clean herself off. "We should go now. I will buy you a fine dinner, take you out on the town." He turned her to face him. "And we will enjoy each other later, eh?" He gave her a _knowing_ look.

Bella kissed him. "Yes," she said breathlessly, trying to straighten her hair, her feet still shaky.

"Where are we going?"

"First we shall have diner at the Palazzo, and then I hired a helicopter pilot to take us over the city. I've heard with all the neon lights it quite stunning."

"I bet it is. Can we go dancing again?"

"I would love to." Aro offered his arm.

Bella latched on to him, still trembling.

"Before we go," he warned her. "I must tell you that Renata, Felix and Demetri will all be guarding us tonight, so don't be alarmed if you see them. I know you don't care for Renata, but she is crucial to me."

"Are we in danger?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. However, I do have some enemies that have arrived in Las Vegas who do not hold me in their high esteem. I would be a fool to not take precautions. So if I tell you to do something, please do it. It's for your safety."

'Yes, of course," she whispered.

A part of her wondered if she should just start calling him _Padrone_. What did he say to her earlier? _Will you submit to my will?_ What scared her was that she was starting to do just that, and she didn't seem to mind at all.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At dinner, Aro prodded her into ordering anything she wanted. "This may be your very last fine meal, so order all your favorites. You won't be able to enjoy them after you've changed."

She did as he suggested, gorging herself on sweet bread and cinnamon butter, lobster bisque, steak and a baked potato, while Aro let his soup go untouched.

"What else should I do before I'm changed?" she joked, taking a sip of her wine rosé**.**

"Have sex," he said bluntly. "Otherwise making love will be painful for you for all eternity."

"Has that happened before?"

"Oh yes, my poor sister, Didyme. I changed her when she was only seventeen. I didn't even think about her having sex. She was my sister after all. But when she first took a lover, she came to with tears, furious."

"What did she do?"

"Well, there are numerous ways to please each other without penetration. I will teach you." He smiled.

Bella blushed, realizing he already had.

To her surprise, Aro wanted to know everything about her, asking questions her about her family, her friends, her childhood.

Bella told him how her truck rolled down a hill one time when she forgot to put on the emergency break, how she fell down the stairs with a basket of laundry, how she broke her arm one time fishing. In fact, she told him almost every embarrassing story she could think of about herself, before she realized she was talking _way_ too much.

Aro just listened, fascinated, never judging her or making her feel foolish. "You're an enchanting girl," he murmured.

Bella was flattered. But she was starting to realize that Aro's rapt attention was part of his charm. He had a way of making everyone feel important, even the waiter who complained to him about his golf game, or the flower girl who showed him her engagement ring. All evening Aro had been letting her do all the talking. But now she wanted to know about him.

"I saw the violin in your room. Do you play?" she asked, taking a bite of her chocolate cheesecake

"You went into my room?" He lifted his eyebrows. "Shame on you. But to answer your question, yes, I play. I've always been rather taken with the violin. It's one of those instruments that if you play well, the music sounds heavenly, but if you are subpar, you'll make this unforgiveable screeching noise that will make everybody leave the room."

"I bet you're really good

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you've been alive a long time. You've had a lot of practice, I'm sure."

"Believe me, that doesn't mean anything. I know many vampires who have no musical talent whatsoever. But yes, I'm quite proficient. When I was child, I played the lyre, the kithara and the aulos."

"I know what the lyre is, but the last two."

"The kithara is a stringed instrument that nobody plays anymore, and the aulos, how do I describe it? It was an ancient woodwind instrument with two pipes. It sounded a lot like Scottish bag pipes. I ended up having to give it up though, because I had asthma."

"Asthma?"

"Oh yes…it almost killed me. My sweet wife used to worry so. Every night she steep mint and herbs in boiling water and then put a cloth over my head so I could inhale the steam."

"That must have been scary to have asthma without inhalers."

"To be honest, I don't remember that well. However, I do know it annoyed my father. He hated having a sickly son, and he wanted nothing to do with me, preferring my brother."

Bella frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My father was a fool. He was outraged that his favorite son was an alcoholic and his sickly son became so famous."

"Famous, for music, like a rock star?"

Aro laughed. "Not quite. It was very different than. It's hard to explain. We used to take music much more seriously than you do now."

Bella perked her head up. "I think we take music seriously. Have you been to any concerts?"

"You don't understand. We thought music was divine. It came from the muses. We thought it enhanced your learning and your intelligence. We had special melodic styles that were reserved for every action, every emotion, whether it be sleep, celebration, sex, war. We believed music was our whole moral center that separated us from the barbarians." To emphasize, Aro brought his fingertips together. "I remember music being played for everything; for teaching, for work, for sports, for plays, and even for healing the sick. As an accomplished musician, I had innumerable job opportunities. But that is not what brought me my great success. When I was in my late twenties, I decided to become teacher and I ended up starting a very prominent school for music."

Bella laughed. "You were a music teacher?"

"Yes, that's funny?"

"Yes, I thought you were some noble warlord or a prince or something."

Aro chuckled, "Oh heavens no. If you want a noble warlord, look to Caius. He calls me bourgeoisie all the time. I call him insufferable."

"But yet you are now in charge."

"No, not completely. I always consult Caius and Marcus. I never wanted to be a dictator."

"But yours is the final word."

"Yes," he said softly, a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"You remember so much of your human life. Edward always told me he forgot."

"I was afraid I would forget, so I wrote it down. I also think it depends on how you're changed, and how much you loved your life and the people around you. I left a family. I was devastated."

"You didn't want to be changed."

"No, not at all."

"What's made you last so long."

"Probably fury. I was very angry when I was first changed. I've mellowed quite a bit."

Bella shuddered, thinking she wouldn't like to see Aro angry.

"Anyway, my dear, we should go. I've got plans for us." He placed his credit card in the check sleeve and handed it to the waiter.

Bella knew she had to be falling for him. She was jittery just looking into his eyes.

"I must tell you, _Bella_." The way he said her real name, made her heart skip. "I never plan to marry again. But I do plan to take you home with me. I will provide for you, be your companion. While we are together, I will take no other to my bed. I expect the same courtesy." He clasped her hand, his gaze so fierce, she was almost a little frightened.

"Aro, I would never fool around on you."

"I'm glad to hear it." He squeezed her hand.

The waiter brought back Aro's credit card, which stopped them from speaking more. Aro signed the check and stood up, holding out his palm to her, pulling out her chair. "Let's go," he said softly.

Bella went to him, letting him put his arm around her. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he loved her. He never really said, or did he? She knew she was falling for him, but she all knew she was terrified.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I know this may seem kind of slow, but I am setting things up for a bigger pay off, I promise. And yes, the next chapter Aro and Bella will finally get together. I wanted to ask everybody which would you prefer, to have this written in Bella's POV or Aro's? **


	9. Possession

**Smut warning: I tried to write it in both their points of view, since that was the most requested. Nothing real bad. I'm kind of afraid to go too far with smut, because I don't want to get in trouble with the Fanfiction website. Thank you everybody for the feedback! :DDD**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 9**

With every minute, Bella became more intoxicating to Aro. Having banqueted on food and wine, she seemed concupiscent, holding on to his hand, leading him to the elevator. Like all modern women, she tried to hide her scent with body washes and sprays that reminded him rubbing alcohol and rose water. But he could still smell the real her underneath, all flesh, blood and sex, a smidgeon of wine tainting her lips. She made him want to reach under her dress, between her legs, where she wasn't wearing any underwear, so he could watch her skin get all flushed. But he decided not. There was a camera watching their every move in the corner of the elevator and he didn't want to share Bella's gifts with anyone.

"So why won't you marry again," she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Aro blinked, surprised by her candor. In truth, he didn't want to tell her and scare her away. Although he had to admit a good portion of her fear had been squelched with his hypnotic suggestion earlier. He might as well let her know what she was up against. She'd find out soon enough. "I have many enemies," he said

"So, what about them." She continued to gaze at him, clearly unimpressed.

Her boldness made him laugh.

"Oh my dear." He pulled her into his arms. "You don't understand. About three years ago, a long time, ancient, enemy of mine by the name of Renu, absconded with my wife and then mailed her severed head to me in box."

Bella's eyes open wide. "That's horrible."

"Yes," Aro said grimly. "She was still alive too, her eyes blinking, her mouth trying to speak. I immediately put her out of her misery."

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Bella squeezed his hand and if trying to comfort him.

Little did she know there was no comfort. He was sick with guilt about what happened to Sulpicia. His wife had grown to despise the comfortable prison he had built for her to keep her safe. Indeed she had grown to despise him, making her escape with her lover. It was only a matter of days before both of them were picked up by Renu.

"If I marred you, cara. It would put you in great danger. I don't want to have to keep you locked up. You'd hate it. And I suspect you may have a valuable gift, and if that's the case, I will make you one of guards. You will just sleep in my room, eh?" He touched her cheek. "Does that meet with your approval?"

Bella blushed, and look down. "I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Just say yes, and then I will whisper something dirty in your ear, so I can see your lovely face get all flushed again."

Bravely, she lifted her head to face him. "Yes."

"Ah, you please me very much." Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear. "When we get back to the villa, should I bend you over the table again and lift your skirts? Or should I just strip you and haul you to my bed."

Bella sucked in breath, her pupils dilated. "Yes."

"Ah so eager." She truly had no idea what affect she had on him.

In the old days, virginity was a must, a savored treat, because with no previous knowledge of sex, a young girl would be acquiescent and compliant in bed, bending to her lover's will A man could teach his new love to do whatever he wanted, provided he was gentle with her. The modern western, world had forgotten this, letting young girls take as many lovers as they wanted. And yes, he would have still coveted her even if she was not innocent. But since she was, and he would be her first, he was already savoring it.

She seemed to be thinking of it too, pressing her body up close to him.

If only he could read her mind. "My darling, you take my breath away."

Aro had always abhorred displays of passion, trying to hide his true feelings. But for some reason tonight he did not care about being in control. _Let the security guard have a show_. Pulling her into a possessive embrace, he backed her up against the wall, burrowing his face in her neck. Her jugular pulsed underneath his lips and he tasted her damp skin. His hand whisked under her silky skirts and brushed up against her bare bottom.

Bella's heart started to beat fast, echoing in his ears, and she let out a tiny sigh, her eyes wide open and startled.

"Don't worry, my little Isabella. I won't take you in the elevator. I will wait until you are ready," he whispered, clasping her bottom, before removing his hand.

Bella exhaled and the elevator doors flew open.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Down in the Casino, Aro felt _Semiramis_ before he saw her, catching her silhouette by the cash cage, before she slipped into the crowd. Dressed in a sleeveless, salmon colored dress, her red-eyed gaze was furious, her smoke colored hair pulled back in a bun. It had been years since he had seen her, but he'd have known her anywhere.

If he could have, Aro would have run after her and ripped off her head. But of course there were humans about and he couldn't leave Bella.

"What's wrong," Bella asked.

Aro spoke low in her ear. "My dear, I know you wanted to go dancing, but we must go back to the villa."

Bella turned to him, surprised. "What happened?"

"It's no longer safe here," he explained, grabbing her hand, leading her through the Palazzo casino.

Now that he knew his enemies were about, the casino annoyed him. The smell of cigarette smoke, human blood, sweat and perfume wafted through the air, overwhelming his senses. The sound of slot machines, voices, heartbeats, and music, destroyed his sense of depth perception. Leave it to humans to come up with a place not only distracting, but disorienting. Obviously discomfort made them spend more money.

Heading out through the lobby, he was relieved to be outside, the Vegas neon lights flashing onto the sidewalk. Aro spotted a taxi and ushered Bella inside. Pulling out his cell phone, he texted a message to Renata, Demetri and Felix.

_**Semiramis is in the Palazzo. I would very much appreciate it if you killed her. **_

Bella read what he texted over his shoulder and her eyes got big. "Who's Semiramis?"

"An enemy," Aro murmured, eyeing the taxi driver.

Bella immediately picked up on his reluctance to speak. "You will tell me later, right?"

"Yes," he said simply.

Once at Caesar's Palace, they moved swiftly to the elevator. The doors closed and Aro pulled Bella in his arms. "Semiramis is Renu's mate. Both of them have been threatening to kill me for years. I myself don't mind tangling with them, but with you…" He stopped. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Change me tonight then," she pleaded. "You know, right after we…."

"Not here. Not with so many people. We'll fly back to Pisa first thing tomorrow morning. I want to take you to a special place to change you. You will have to call your father."

"I suppose I should call the prison too, tell them I'm quitting. And my friend Sally." Bella frowned, as if realizing for the first time what she was losing.

Aro cradled her face in his hands and kissed her, a wave of guilt settling over him. "I'm sorry, cara. Becoming a vampire is like death. You have to say goodbye to everything you loved."

"I know," she said quietly, her face somewhat haunted.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Stepping into the villa, Bella was a little shaken now, unsure if this was what she wanted, knowing she didn't have much choice. In many ways she felt like she was shedding her skin. Like the life she had always lived was shriveling up and going away, leaving a smaller, greener, more vulnerable Bella underneath. To steady her nerves, she ordered a daiquiri from the butler, and walked out on the terrace to get some air.

Aro joined her a few minutes later, having removed his contacts, carrying a black velvet, ring box in his hand. "My darling, I meant to give this to you at diner, but I forgot. But I suppose it's better this way…more private."

Bella's hands wavered as she opened the lid. The ring was nothing like she expected. Made of gold, the design was like scarab made of precious stones.

"The ring is of a scorpion devouring its tail," Aro explained. "This symbol represents infinity. The body is a black diamond, because we vampires are of the night and the eyes are garnet, because the blood is the life. Every newborn should have a vampire ring."

Bella loved it, even though it was a bit macabre, placing it on her ring finger. It fit perfectly. "This is all so much. I keep wondering why you're doing all this for me."

Aro frowned. "Sweet Bella, you always act like you're so undeserving. Have you always felt so unloved?"

"I don't feel unloved," Bella snapped, suddenly annoyed. But then she wondered why his question bothered her so much. Was it because her mom let her go so easily, letting her leave for Forks to live with her dad, or was it because Edward dumped her? "My parents love me," she said defensively.

"I'm sure they do. I think young girls today though are so unprotected. That shabby apartment you lived in all by yourself. You weren't safe. I would have never allowed my daughters to live that way."

Bella shook her head. "You don't think women can take care of themselves."

"I didn't say that. I think women should be loved and cherished and not tossed out to fend for themselves,"

"My dad didn't toss me out. I moved out on my own. Women are independent now," Bella argued, her back stiff. She took a step back. "_Those who would give up essential liberty to purchase a little temporary safety, deserve neither liberty nor safety_."

Aro lifted his eyebrows. "You're quoting Benjamin Franklin?" He laughed, holding up his hands. "So did living with your father quell your essential liberty? Did not poverty do that as well?"

"I learned that I can make it on my own."

Aro's gaze bore into her and he took a step forward to make up the distance she had tried to put between them, placing his arms protectively around her. "What a harsh and sad lesson. I see you hold yourself up in high regard because of this too. Yet it is not an experience I would have sought to teach you. But then I come from a time when family was reverent, being alone meant you were vulnerable, and being a libertine was a slur. I guess that makes me old fashioned."

"And I guess I'm supposed to get used to your antiquated ideas."

"Antiquated? What cheek." He chuckled. "You should be careful. I'm not above giving lessons in manners, you know." Leaning forward, he touched his forehead to hers. "Suffice to say, if I have my way, you will never live in squalor or alone ever again."

Aro's voice had a fierceness to it, which made her tremble. He was nothing like the guys she was used to, arguing feminism, and he certainly wasn't like Edward, who always seemed to have this ideal of her that wasn't quite real. He was a powerful man, a powerful vampire, and she was starting to realize that he hid it under a veneer of likeability. He didn't force people to do what he wanted, he cajoled them to it, and he was very good at it. But he obviously was used to getting what he wanted. This power attracted her, but it also scared the crap out of her.

"Okay," she said weakly, her heart pounding.

Aro cocked his head, studying her. "You gave up rather easily. Here I figured you would argue with me more about being an emancipated woman."

"I guess I don't feel that emancipated."

"Ah, don't fret too much over your lost liberty. You have power over me too, you know_._" His voice lulled her, and he kissed her, picking her up, carrying her to the sofa. Taking a seat, he placed her on his lap, holding her in his arms. He was very gentle, kissing and teasing her, his hand moving up her skirt in between her thighs.

Bella squirmed on his lap, feeling naked without underwear. She knew what they were going to do. The thought making her muscles clench and the blood rush to her head. Her body doing things that mortified her.

Aro on the other hand was not shy. Looking straight into her eyes, he spoke calmly, his hand lightly caressing her. "Are you ready for tonight?" He murmured, slipping his fingers up inside her.

Bella gasped, biting her lip. "Y-yes, I think so," she stammered, shocked by the invasion.

Slowly, he began to move his hand, his red, luminous eyes watching her. His fingers were cold, but the way he moved them was like tease. "My goodness you're trembling. How can I put you at ease? We can still wait, you know. I don't plan on changing you for a few days."

"No, no I don't want to wait." To prove it to him, she placed her arms around his neck, shifting her body so he'd have better access. "I've been waiting forever."

"It's going to sting," he warned. "I can definitely feel your hymen. It's like a little half-moon. The scent of blood between your legs will be…" His voice trailed away.

Bella stiffened. What was he trying to do, talk her out of it? But then she realized, no, he just didn't want to hurt her. In so many ways he was very sweet. "I trust you, Aro."

"You honor me," he said, his voice tremoring, his eyes glassy. "Let's go." Standing up, he set her tenderly on her feet and took her hand.

Bella's legs were wobbly, and she stopped, taking off her sandals, before letting him walk her to the bedroom. _His bedroom_.

"This is what I want you to do," he explained. "I had the cleaning staff put an electric blanket on the bed. They thought I was crazy because this is Vegas, but they did it. Anyway, I want you to take all your clothes off, get under the covers, and turn the blanket up to high. Will you do that, my love?"

"Why the electric blanket?"

"Because the embrace of a vampire is so cold it's like death. I don't want to freeze you out. I'm going to go take a scalding hot shower and try to warm my body temperature. Then I will come join you, eh?"

Bella nodded, and he gave her a kiss.

"So lovely," he said, touching her nose, before disappearing to the bathroom.

Bella was shivering, trying to remove her clothes, carefully hanging up her dress. Unhooking her bra, she stood naked in front of the mirror, barely recognizing herself. Her lips were so red, redder than usual and slightly swollen. Her body was speckled with little red marks from where he had touched her. She loved it and was proud of it, wanting him to mark her some more.

Turning the lamp down to its lowest setting, she folded back the blankets and crawled into the cool sheets, turning the electric blanket up to high. She heard Aro in shower, the water pattering against porcelain tiles.

Then the water stopped.

Bella waited, holding her breath.

When the door opened, steam seeped out into the bedroom, catching the light. Aro was in one of the hotel's fancy white robes which trailed down to his feet, his hair hanging loose about his shoulders. He had made sure not to get his hair wet.

Bella thought he looked like a great Roman statesman, surveying everything he saw, turning off the bathroom light, moving toward the bed. He set the robe on the chair, which gave her a chance to look at him, his body pale, flawless. Lifting the blankets, he crawled inside, the mattress shifting under his weight.

Bella scooted over to him, and he pulled her into a passionate embrace, his body delightfully cool, but not freezing. He wrapped his fingers in her hair possessively, and compelled her to look at him. "After tonight, you will belong to me."

Bella braced herself, her fingers curling. "And you will belong to _me_, right?"

"Always."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I'm sorry everybody if this chapter is a little rough. I keep fussing over it, but I know there has to be problems. Daylight savings time always kicks my ass, but I wanted to get this chapter up this weekend. Please let me know if something is seriously not right. **

**Anyway, I tend to think of Aro as being domineering and sexist, simply because of his station and the time period he comes from. Yet I also see him as being very compassionate and gentle with Bella. So if it feels like he's bossy, he is. But if Bella seems to be giving in, she's not. At least not completely. lol**


	10. Midnight

**Hi everybody. Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and alerts. It really means a lot.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 10**

"_Sei __molto bellissima_," Aro said, lying on his side with his head perched up against the pillow, his dark hair spread out, running his fingers teasingly over her breast.

Bella had her hand on arm, feeling his muscles, his bones, the light hairs on his arm. For some reason, she had thought his bleached skin wouldn't be pliable like human skin, but it was, despite his natural cold temperature. She wanted to kiss him, but instead just smiled. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Yes, you do," he chided, looking into her eyes. "You can tell by my tone of voice." Suddenly he changed his voice from a soothing lull into a command. "_È necessario imparare l'italiano_."

"Let me guess, you're asking me, no _telling _me that I need to learn Italian."

"Ah yes, very good…and you say you don't understand." He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Please."

"Whatever? You do realize you're kind of bossy, don't you?"

"You just figured that out, cara mina?" He laughed. "Yes, I expect a lot from my woman. So far, you haven't disappointed me."

Bella was going to say something snippy, but decided not to. She liked the way he called her _his woman_. It made her feel like she was someone he would fight for and covet.

As if he read her thoughts, he pulled her warmly her into his arms. "Ah, my Isabella, I'm so happy to see you smiling. You had me worried there when we first started."

Bella had to admit, she had been worried too.

When they first started making love and Aro entered her, she had felt like she had been impaled, the pain somewhat more intense than she had thought it would be. But Aro was patient, just lying with her, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"The worst is over. I can smell your blood," he whispered, his eyes dilating. "Shall we continue?"

"No, wait," she panicked, her hand on his chest.

Gently, he removed her hand and kissed her palm. "My darling, _stai ferma_, don't move," he soothed, all the while slowly shifting his weight, moving deeper inside her.

Bella felt pinned to the bed, her heart pounding.

Aro calmed and caressed her, moving very slowly, back and forth, completely dominating her. But somehow his confidence made her feel safer, his steady gaze telling her he cared for her. He whispered words in Italian she did not understand. "_Finalmente ci siamo incontrati. __Sono anni che ti stavo cercando. Sei la mia anima gemella_."

"Aro, I-"

"Shssh, trust me. Does it still hurt?"

"No, I guess not," she said breathlessly. In fact, it was starting to feel good. _Very good_.

"Ah_molta brava_. No more lesson then." He said, his voice lower. "Now I won't be able to stop. You understand? I must have you."

Bella nodded.

"Ah my beautiful girl. _Mi fai eccitare._" Aro thrust deep inside her, his hand cupping her bottom. He started to move faster, more frenzied, grabbing her hair, biting her bottom lip when he kissed her.

Bella was trembling, tiny waves pulsing through her, her body tightening. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she dug her fingernails into his back, which made his eyes snap open wide and he gripped her tighter.

She could feel herself on the edge, just like when she was bent over the table, but this time it was deeper, more intense, because she was face to face with Aro. It was so intimate, sharing this with him. Like she was catching a glimpse inside him.

When he came, he arched his back and closed his eyes, his whole body vibrating. Then he collapsed on top of her.

Bella held him in her arms. He was so quiet, no breath, no heartbeat.

Now he was gazing at her with adoration, wanting to make love to her again, because she didn't orgasm.

But Bella was so exhausted, she didn't think that was going to happen, at least not tonight. She was also a little sore. She loved it though. Just being close to him meant so much. "It's okay if I didn't come."

"But I want to please you."

"Do woman usually come."

"Not all the time. You are very sensitive though. I learned that when I had you bent over the table."

She blushed.

Aro laughed. "Ah, Isabella, you're delightful. Wait till I make you a vampire. Then I shall make love to without abandon."

"So you feel better now about turning me?"

Aro frowned. "No, but I always try to make the best of things. It's one of the things that has kept me alive." Lightly he ran his fingers over her leg, stopping when he came to a burn mark on her thigh. "What happened here?"

Bella glanced at her scar. "I'm such a klutz. When I was ten, I accidentally fell into campfire on the beach, and overturned a pan of boiling water on my leg."

Aro cringed. "Oh no, my sweet girl."

"And this," she lifted her foot, pointing to her heel, "Is where I accidentally stepped on a rusty train spike. It came up right through my shoe. I didn't want a tetanus shot, so I didn't tell my mom about it right away. Consequently, it was very infected by the time she found out two days later. She wasn't happy with me."

Aro's brows were furrowed. "Did not your mother see you limping?"

"Well…I hid it."

"How could you have hidden it? That was a nasty wound. Was your mother's head always in the clouds?"

Bella froze, his observation cutting a little too close to home. "Renee was a good mom," she said defensively.

Aro shook his head. "You always cover for her,_ cara_, but I know you were neglected. I wish I had known baby Bella, so I could have taken care of her."

"_Whatever_. I wouldn't have thanked you. I hated shots, and I hated going to the doctor.

"What about you?" she said accusingly. "Where did you get _that _mark?" She pointed to some blackened red hieroglyphics that were written just below his wrist. "Is that a tattoo?"

Aro glanced at it and frowned. "No," he said simply.

"Well don't be mysterious. Tell me about it," she teased, happy to be on the other end of a question and answer session.

Aro's face turned grim. "It's a brand. When I was first made into a vampire. I was branded a slave."

"What?" Now Bella wished she hadn't teased him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, my love." He patted her hand. "I've told you very little about myself."

"So you weren't always part of the Volturi?"

Aro shook his head. "The leader of the Anon Coven, Raherka, had me abducted and turned into vampire slave. He wanted me to teach his son music."

"Music?"

"Yes, I know you may find this hard to believe, but music is most powerful. The Anon wanted to harness that power. So they grabbed the most famous _maestro_ in the city, which was me."

"They never asked if you wanted to be a vampire."

"Oh no, I had no choice in the matter." A pained expression crept across his face. "Most vampires pick young, beautiful people to join them in the undead. I was considered to be an old man, already forty. The life expectancy wasn't long then. I had grey hair, a beard, long shaggy hair. I had a cataracts in my left eye, which put this white dot right in the middle of my pupil. I knew eventually I was going to go completely blind, although at the time I still had one good eye. I walked with a limp from an old battle injury, and I suffered from asthma. I was not vampire material."

"You don't look that old."

"That's the venom. It restored my vision, brought back all the pigment in my hair and took away almost all my scars and blemishes, including my limp."

"Well that's a good thing, right?"

"Ah, but I was not unhappy with who I was. I was fine with growing old," he said sadly. "Raherka had his guard grab me from the university where I worked. Before they changed me, they shaved off my beard, burned their Coven's name into my forearm with a branding iron, clipped my toenails, and then waxed my chest."

"They waxed you?"

"Yes, I still don't know why they would care about such things. After all, I was just supposed to teach music, not service them sexually, but Raherka considered me a filthy barbarian so it all had to go."

"That's crazy."

"I thought so, but that was Raherka. He was once a wealthy Egyptian scribe from the 4th Dynasty and he was very particular. He had wandered the Mesopotamia in search of superior skills, and had acquired a mishmash of vampires from several different Semitic tribes. For instance, Semiramis is a telekinetic from Babylon, and Renu is a pyrokinetic from Assyria." Aro looked thoughtful."Slaves were very common back then, but it was quite a surprise to suddenly become one."

"What happened to Raherka?"

"Oh, he's very dead. I ripped his head off the first chance I got. You see, Raherka always considered me to be weak, which was exactly what I wanted him to think. I never told him I was a telepath. So he felt comfortable turning his back on me. It was mistake. One I hope to never make myself. But enough about unpleasant times." Aro kissed her and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to make love again?"

Bella shook her head. "I do, but I'm fading. I want you to teach me more though, tomorrow."

"Oh you can be sure of it." Aro brought the covers up and tried to tuck her in, but she stopped him.

"No, I'm way too hot. Please turn off the electric blanket."

"Of course," he reached over for the control."

Bella grabbed his arm. "Will you stay with me all night? Edward used to watch me sleep."

Aro stiffened. "I get the feeling Edward did not have much to do in those days. But yes, I will stay with you. We should put the blanket between us though. Otherwise, I will make you very cold."

Bella nodded, letting him wrap her up, before snuggling in his arms. There was so much about Aro she didn't know. She wanted to ask him about his life, what he saw, Odysseus, Socrates and the last 300, maybe even Julius Caesar and Cleopatra.

"Thank you," she whispered, snuggling into him. Her eyelids closed, and she felt his cool lips on her shoulder, kissing her one last time.

"No, it is you who I should be thanking. You have made my days less dismal."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aro watched her sleep, listening to the lulling sound of her heartbeat and the tiny intake of her breath. He tried to hold her, cradling her in his arms, but he had to let her go because she started to get too cold, curling up like a ball.

He knew now, without a doubt, that Bella was his true mate, just like Marcus has suggested, finding the realization somewhat disconcerting and pleasurable at the same. All his life he had always chosen his lovers for practicality. Sulpicia for her malleability**. **Semiramis for her relationship with Renu. Even his human marriage had been arranged. What was her name? He could never remember and it bothered him, because his sweet wife didn't deserve to be forgotten. If you forget somebody then they truly were dead.

And what about Didyme. He brushed the thought away, unwilling to dredge up his bloody and horrific past.

But now he had Isabella. He didn't deserve her, but he planned to do everything he could to keep her.

Sitting up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard, he listened to the air conditioner shut off. In the other room, the doorman was speaking to someone on the phone and a tiny stream of water was trickling down the drain in the shower.

He then heard the sound of the sliding glass door opening on the terrace and the curtains moving back.

Instantly, Aro was standing up, slipping into his white robe and pajama pants the hotel had given him. He had told Renata and Demetri not to bother him tonight, and they would never disobey him unless it was something important.

Moving past the dining room, he saw a silhouette in the hallway. She was standing like a queen. _Semiramis_. She had always had an uncanny gift of eluding her trackers. Turning to him, she cocked her head. "Are you not happy to see me, Aro?" she said in ancient Mycenaean, a Greek language so old and cobwebby, it almost sounded unfamiliar.

Aro rushed her, tackling her to the ground, scrambling to get his hands around her throat. He had only a minute to kill her, his only advantage being speed. Her thoughts betrayed her obsession, even after all these years she hated him. And she hadn't even considered Bella, thinking the human girl was just a snuff kill. Her thoughts were changing though. Aro dug his fingers into her neck.

Semiramis fought and kicked, spitting up venom, finally getting a good look at him, striking him full force with her nasty, telekinetic gift.

Instantly, Aro's flesh cracked like a shattered egg, the pain excruciating, a thousand, searing cuts erupting all over his body. Thin red, slivers split across his hands and his stomach, even his eyeballs, like an electrical current, pink venom bleeding profusely from his wounds, jelling on his fingers.

Barely able to see, Aro tried to keep a hold of her, his fingernails clawing at her clothes,

Semiramis spit on him and slide out of his grasp, like a snake shedding her skin, her dress ripping away. "I've been waiting a long time to get my revenge," she hissed, backing away, now dressed in only her bra and underwear, her hair falling loose.

"You won't succeed," he growled.

"Try me." Semiramis took off toward the bedroom.

Aro chased after her, terrified. He didn't even want to think about what Semiramis could do to Bella, a vision of Bella's fragile body torn into bloody slivers, grotesquely twisted, flashing before his eyes.

Spotting Semiramis at the door way, he slammed her to the floor in a slippery mess, knocking them both into an end-table.

Aro prayed that Bella wouldn't wake up, but she did, pushing her tangled dark hair out of her face.

"Aro," she said groggily.

In one split second, Semiramis turned to Bella and laughed, casting her evil gift.

But Bella just sat on the bed, completely unaffected.

Aro began to laugh. "She confounds us all," he whispered.

Semiramis hissed, violently throwing Aro into a bookcase, and then threw herself through the window, shards of glass shattering everywhere.

Bella ran to him, her hands shaking. "Aro, are you alright?"

Aro pulled her too him. "You are magnificent! Yes, I'm alright. See the cracks, they are already healing." Standing up, he enveloped her into his arms and gently lay her down on the bed, covering her with the blanket, before picking up his phone. He texted a message to Renata, Felix and Demetri.

**_Guess who paid me a visit._**

Ranata was there in less than a minute. Fexlix and Demetri soon following.

"Master Aro, are you alright," Renata asked, holding her hands together.

"Yes, but I think we should go back to Volterra now."

Demetri stepped forward, holding out his hand so Aro could read his thoughts. "I ran into Semiramis earlier, Master. I'm sorry I wasn't able to kill her."

Aro clasped his palm. "So she hit you with her gift too. It's quite sobering, isn't it?" Aro gave him a knowing glance. "Don't worry, Demetri, I understand."

Demetri nodded gratefully.

Aro turned to Bella. "My dear, I know you must be tired, but we should be off. You will be able to sleep on the plane. There is a bed."

"It's okay," Bella said. "I don't think I could sleep anyway."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Yikes, sorry this chapter took so long. I have problems writing backstory, and so I don't know if this flows well. It's something I need to work on, so I think it's good for me to try once in awhile. **

**Anyway, most of the Italian I'm not going to translate, because Bella doesn't know what Aro is saying either. But this one line, I decided I would do just because it's so romantic. Bella doesn't realize the feelings Aro has for her. **

_**Finalmente ci siamo incontrati. **__**Sono anni che ti stavo cercando. **__**Sei la mia anima gemella**_**. - Finally we have met. I have been searching for you for years. You are my soul mate.**

**I apologize if any of my Italian is incorrect. It's definitely not a language I speak. I'm starting to love it though. :D**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Edit: The lovely Silversimon asked me to translate all the Italian, so here it is. :D**

**_Sei molto bellissima - _You're very beautiful**

**_È necessario imparare l'italiano_ - You need to learn Italian.**

**_Mi fai eccitare – _You turn me on**

**_stai ferma – _stay there**


End file.
